Journey to a New World 2: Season 2
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: Ben and Rose have just saw the doctor regenerate and they continuing traveling with him through time and space. Also Ben learning that he did not leave everything behind. (Completed)
1. Chapter 1: The Christmas Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who BBC does**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Christmas Invasion**

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Suddenly, the TARDIS appears out of thin air, about 20 feet above their heads. It crashes against the buildings on either side as it falls to Earth. Jackie screams and grabs onto Mickey. It finally skids to a halt, smashing into a post van and knocking over some dustbins on the way. The Doctor throws the doors open and peers out with his mouth wide open.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose and Ben come out of the TARDIS and notice that The Doctor on the ground.

Rose then asked "What happened? Is he all right?"

Mickey then said "I don't know, he just keeled over! But who is he? Where's the Doctor?"

Ben then said "That's the Doctor."

Jackie then asked "What d'you mean, "that's the Doctor"? Doctor who?" The Doctor lies on the ground, as still as if he were dead.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor is tucked up in bed, wearing a pair of stripy pyjamas. Rose is sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him when Jackie enters the room, holding a stethoscope.

Jackie then said handing the stethoscope to Rose and sitting on the bed "Here we go. Tina the Cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. And she was fast asleep, so I just took it."Rose starts to put the stethoscope in her ears. "Though, I still say we should take him to hospital.

Rose takes the stethoscope out again.

Rose then replied "We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race." Jackie opens her mouth to say something. "No! Shush!" Jackie stops. Rose puts the stethoscope back in her ears and places it on one side of the Doctor's chest. We hear his steady heartbeat. She then places it on the other side and hears the same. "Both working."

Jackie then said "What d'you mean 'both'?"

Rose then said "Well, he's got two hearts."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

In the kitchen Rose opens the fridge and picks up a pork pie.

Jackie then said "How can he go changing his face?

Rose shuts the fridge door. "Is that a different face or is he a different person?"

Rose then replied frustrated "How should I know?!"

Ben then asked "are you?"

Rose then replied "what."

Ben then said "are you the same person now than you were when you met The Doctor. I know the answer but do you."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Distracted, Rose turns her head towards the direction of the TV.

Rose then said "Is that Harriet Jones?!"

She leaves the kitchen and goes into the living room.

Jackie then said "Oh, never mind me..."

Rose staring at the screen said "Why's she on the telly?"

Jackie replied "She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off." Rose smiles incredulously. "They're calling it 'Britain's Golden Age'. Keep on saying "my Rose has met her"."

Rose then said "Did more than that. Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones..."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose, desperate, leans right down close to the Doctor's ear.

Then Rose said "Help me."

Rose draws back slightly. The Doctor sits up very suddenly and points his sonic screwdriver at the tree. It explodes. The Doctor lowers the sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor then said "Remote control. But who's controlling it?"

He gets out of bed. The Doctor goes out onto the balcony, securing a dressing gown around him. Rose, Ben, Jackie and Mickey follow him. Outside on the ground stand three of the Santas.

Mickey then said "That's them. What are they?"

Rose then said "Shush!" She looks at the Doctor, who raises his sonic screwdriver and points it at the Santas threatening. They back away, standing closer to each other. Then, they teleport themselves away.

Mickey then replied "They've just gone! What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off."

The Doctor then said "Pilot Fish"

Rose then replied "What"

All but Ben look at him.

The Doctor then said "They were just Pilot Fish." He coughs and throws himself backwards against the wall, clearly in pain. They all hurriedly kneel down to him.

Rose then asked "What's wrong?!"

The Doctor replied panting "You woke me up too soon." breathes heavily "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." More of the vortex escapes through his mouth. "You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defence - that's you lot - and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year—" He lurches forward, groaning.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Mickey staring at the laptop said "Here we go, Pilot Fish.

Rose gets up to look. "Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless - they're tiny, but the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish."

Rose then said "Do you mean like sharks?"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose then said "I don't understand what they're saying. The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am."

Mickey then asked "So, why isn't it doing it now?"

Rose quietly, lost and upset said "I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's... he's broken."

Mickey looks at her.

The Doctor breathes heavily in his sleep.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Jackie sits beside the restless Doctor.

Jackie then said gently "Oh, come on, sweetheart. What do you need? What is it you need, tell me...

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Jackie has fallen asleep beside the Doctor, her head on a pillow she has put next to him. Rose watches the pair of them, leaning against the doorframe. Mickey comes and stands next to her. She glances at him and then back at the Doctor.

Rose then said "The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor. The proper Doctor. He'd wake up. He'd save us."

Mickey then said "You really love him, don't you?" Rose closes her eyes and sighs, putting her arms around Mickey.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Harriet Jones then said "He's talking English."

Rose then said "You're talking English."

Sycorax Leader then said "I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!"

Rose then said pointing at him "That's English."

She turns to Harriet Jones, Ben Mickey and Alex. "Can you hear English?" They all nod.

Mickey then said "Yeah, that's English."

Alex then said "Definitely English."

Sycorax Leader then replied angrily "I speak only Sycoraxic!"

Rose then said to herself "If I can hear English... then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means..."

She turns slowly around to look at the TARDIS. Mickey, Ben, and Harriet Jones follow suit. The doors open and there, standing smiling in his stripy pyjamas and dressing gown, is the Doctor.

The Doctor then said "Did you miss me?"

Rose smiles in delight. The Sycorax Leader roars in fury and lashes his whip at the Doctor, who simply catches the end and pulls it away from him. He discards it. The Doctor then continued speaking "You could have someone's eye out with that!" The Sycorax Leader roars again and tries to attack the Doctor with his staff, but the Doctor snatches it off him and snaps it over his knee. He chucks the broken pieces on the floor. "You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." The Sycorax Leader stares at him incredulously. The Doctor points at him warningly, then goes over to Mickey. "Mickey! Hello!" turns to Harriet "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This Is Your Life'!" to Rose, beaming—"Tea! That's all I needed! A good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses..." seriously, lowering his tone "Now... first thing's first... be honest. How do I look?"

Rose then said "Um... different."

The Doctor then asked "Good different or bad different?"

Rose then said "Just... different."

The Doctor deadly serious asked "Am I... ginger?"

Ben then said "sorry Doc but that's a no.

The Doctor then said turning away, put out "Aww, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." turns back, pointing at Rose violently "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were - you gave up on me- oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude." ponders this "Rude and not ginger."

Harriet Jones "I'm sorry - who is this?"

The Doctor then replied "I'm The Doctor."

Rose then replied "He's The Doctor."

Harriet Jones then asked "But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

Ben then said "same guy with new face and a different personality."

The Doctor walking towards her "I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face - well, new everything."

Harriet Jones then replied "But you can't be."

The Doctor then responded "Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens... wasn't the war... it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

Harriet Jones then said "Oh, my God."

The Doctor asked bending down slightly "Did you win the election?"

Harriet Jones smiling, rather pleased said "Landslide majority."

Sycorax Leader then said "If I might interrupt!" They all spin around, having seemed to have forgotten him.

The Doctor then replied "Yes! Sorry! Hello, big fella!"

Sycorax Leader then asked "Who exactly are you?"

The Doctor then answered with a fixed grin "Well. That's the question."

Sycorax Leader then said "I demand to know who you are!"

The Doctor imitating the Sycorax's rough voice replied "I DON'T KNOW!" relaxes "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I- I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested." walks around, addressing everyone "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?" looks at Rose "Sexy?" winks cheekily - she smiles shyly

Ben then muttered "I thought that was the TARDIS."

The Doctor then said "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." notices the button "And how am I gonna react when I see this?" points up at the button with an insane smile "A great big threatening button." runs up the stairs, laughing "A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" He bends down and pulls open a small door in order to access the controls underneath the button. He notices the red liquid inside. "And what've we got here? Blood?" dips his finger in it and tastes it "Yeah, definitely. Blood. Human blood. A Positive. With just a dash of iron." waggles his tongue around at the nasty taste and wipes his finger on his dressing gown "Ahh. But that means... blood control—" positively delighted "Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A Positives!" The Sycorax's grimace falters slightly. "Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cos... I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed... then I just wanna do this." He whacks the button hard.

Rose and Harriet Jones then said "No!"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Alex then said "You killed them!"

The Doctor then said "What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?"

Sycorax Leader "We allow them to live."

Ben then said "wrong answer."

The Doctor then replied "Allow? You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis - you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

Sycorax Leader then said "Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

The Doctor then said "Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that - of course you could. But why? Look at these people." gestures the humans, speaking passionately "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than- no, hold on..." pauses, thinking "Sorry, that's 'The Lion King'. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

Sycorax Leader then said "Or what?"

The Doctor then replied "Or..." He grabs a sword from one of the Sycorax guarding Rose and the others, runs down the steps into the empty floor space in front of the TARDIS and raises it into the air. "I challenge you." The Sycorax Leader and the other Sycorax burst out laughing again. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

Sycorax Leader then said coming down the steps and unsheathing his sword "You stand as this world's champion."

The Doctor replied shrugging off his dressing gown "Thank-you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." He tosses his dressing gown to Rose, who catches it. "So - you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

The Sycorax Leader hisses. They both kneel by their swords dand the Sycorax Leader then said "For the planet?"

The Doctor replied "For the planet." They stand up and face each other, holding their swords at the ready. They then run at each other and begin to fight. After a few seconds, the Doctor is thrown aside, and the Sycorax Leader laughs. The Doctor, however, straightens himself up and they begin to fight again. The Sycorax Leader swings his sword at the Doctor.

Rose then said "Look out!"

The Doctor then replied "Oh, yeah, that helped. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." They begin to fight again, Rose watching them, terrified. The Doctor leads the fight up the stairs. "Bit of fresh air?" He hits a button and a door opens, leading to a platform on the outside of the spaceship.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

They continue their fight. Rose, Ben, Mickey, Harriet Jones, Alex and a few of the Sycorax follow them. The swash-buckling continues. The Sycorax Leader manages to catch the Doctor slightly on his nose, and he groans. Rose begins to run forward, but the Doctor raises a hand to stop her. The Doctor then said "Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet.: He wipes his nose, and he and the Sycorax Leader run towards each other, clashing swords. They both grimace with the effort, and the Doctor is knocked backwards to the ground. Taking advantage, the Sycorax Leader slashes at the Doctor's wrist, succeeding in chopping his hand off, up to the elbow. It falls off the side of the spaceship, sword and all. The Doctor watches it drop, and looks back at the Sycorax Leader, looking rather stunned and annoyed.

Ben then whispers to him self "Merry Christmass Jack."

The Doctor then said "You cut my hand off."

Sycorax Leader then said triumphantly "YAH! Sycorax!"

The Doctor then said getting to his feet "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. 'Cos quite by chance... I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy... to do this." He holds up his stump of an arm, and before the eyes of the observers, it grows right back.

Sycorax Leader then said "Witchcraft."

The Doctor then said "Time Lord."

Rose takes one of the Sycorax's swords out of its sheath and said "Doctor!" The Doctor turns and she tosses it to him. He catches it by the handle and spins it around.

The Doctor then said "Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?"

Rose then replied smiling "No arguments from me!"

The Doctor turning back to the Sycorax Leader "Wanna know the best bit? This new hand..." He switched to a Texan accent and said "It's a fightin' hand!" The Doctor runs at the Sycorax Leader, and the fight commences once more. They clash swords for a few more moments, then the Doctor jabs him hard in stomach with the handle of the sword. The onlookers wince, and the Sycorax Leader groans. The Doctor does the same twice more, causing the Sycorax Leader to fall to the ground. The Doctor points his sword at his throat. "I win."

Sycorax Leader having difficulty speaking said "Then kill me."

The Doctor then said "I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

Sycorax Leader then replied "Yes."

The Doctor then said as angry and serious as we have yet seen him, jabbing the sword closer "Swear on the blood of your species."

Sycorax Leader then said labored "I swear."

The Doctor then replied lightly "There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!" He jabs the sword into the ground.

Harriet Jones clapping "Bravo!"

Rose then said rushing forward "That says it all. Bravo!"

The Doctor then replied "Yeah! Not bad for a man in his jim-jams!" Rose puts the dressing gown back on the Doctor. "Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?" He takes a satsuma out of his pocket. Rose giggles. "A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers - he does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?" They begin to walk back to the door. The Doctor throws the satsuma in the air and catches it again. "You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?" Behind them, the Sycorax Leader gets to his feet. He picks up his sword, roaring, ready to charge. Without even turning around, the Doctor lobs the satsuma at a switch on the side of the ship, causing the ground beneath the Sycorax Leader to open. He tumbles to Earth, screaming. The Doctor's smile has faded from his face. "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor stands in front of the TARDIS with Rose and the others. The Doctor addresses the remaining Sycorax "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet... when you tell them of its riches - its people - its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It - is - defended."

The TARDIS, the Doctor, Rose, Ben, Harriet Jones, Mickey and Alex are all teleported away.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The group materialise. Rose then asked "Where are we?"

Mickey then said "We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" He laughs and jumps up and down in glee. The Doctor holds his hand out as the spaceships engines start up. The Doctor then said "Wait a minute... wait a minute..." The ship takes flight, back to the skies. The Doctor grins.

Mickey then said gleefully "Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!"

Rose then jumps on Mickey's back "Yeah! Don't come back!"

Mickey then said "It is defended!"

They laugh happily, and Rose jumps off his back and hugs him. She hugs Ben and then runs up to a very surprised Alex, and throws her arms around him as well. The Doctor and Harriet Jones face each other. Harriet Jones raises her arms, grinning and said "My Doctor."

The Doctor then replied "Prime Minister." They hug happily.

Harriet Jones then said "Absolutely the same man." The Doctor smiles. Then they both turn to look up at they sky. "Are there many more out there?" The Doctor then replied "Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals - this planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed... more and more." looks at her "You'd better get used to it."

Then they heard Jackie's voice said "Rose!"

Rose then said "Mum!"

The Doctor then replied "Oh! Talking of trouble...!"

Rose runs up to her mum who has just come down the street and hugs her.

Jackie then said "Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!"

The Doctor smiles. Alex's communication device bleeps. Mickey, and Ben join Rose and Jackie. "You did it too! It was the tea! Fixed his head!"

The Doctor then said "That was all I needed - cup o' tea."

Jackie then said "I said so!"

Rose then replied smiling happily "Look at him!"

Jackie then replied "Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor?" notices Harriet Jones "Oh, my God! It's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

The Doctor then said "Come here, you."

He holds out his arms to Jackie, who throws her arms around him. Rose, Ben, and Mickey join in the group hug.

Jackie then asked "Aww...! Are you better?"

The Doctor then said "I am, yeah!"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Jackie then said to Rose "You left me!"

Rose then said "I'm sorry!"

Jackie then replied "I had all the food!"

The Doctor turns and gives Harriet Jones a brief smile, which she feebly tries to return.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor, Rose, Jackie and Mickey jump as a beam of green light shoots loudly up from the ground nearby. The same green light beams up from another four points, and the five points meet in the middle. The energy shoots up into space and hits the spaceship, destroying it.

Rose then said gasping "What is that? What's happening?"

Jackie puts her hand over her mouth. The Doctor looks unsmilingly from the sky to Harriet Jones. He walks toward her slowly. The Doctor then said angrily "That was murder."

Harriet Jones then replied "That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

The Doctor then said still angry "But they were leaving."

Harriet Jones then said "You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today - Mr Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case - we have to defend ourselves."

The Doctor then said disdainfully "Britain's Golden Age."

Harriet Jones then replied, "It comes with a price."

The Doctor then said "I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run - as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race."

Harriet Jones then said "Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

The Doctor then said "Then I should've stopped you."

Harriet Jones then said "What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor enters Jackie's flat, shutting the door behind him. Rose looks up. The Doctor stands before her, and she smiles. He smiles back.

Rose screams as the Christmas cracker she pulled with the Doctor bangs. The Doctor wins but he gives it to Rose anyway.

The Doctor then said "Oh, that's yours..."

Rose takes a pink paper party hat out of the cracker.

Rose then replied "It's pink! Mum, it should be yours!"

The Doctor then replied "Pink! Lovely!"

She puts the hat on, and the Doctor watches her, smiling. Rose points to the television and said "Look, it's Harriet Jones!" They all turn to look at the television, the Doctor taking a pair of glasses from his pocket.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Jackie then said "It's Beth. She says go and look outside." The Doctor takes his glasses off and turns back to the others.

Rose then said "Why?"

Jackie then said "I dunno, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!"

They all get up.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

There are lots of others outside too, as it appears to be snowing. They laugh in delight. It looks as though there are meteors in the sky. The Doctor and Rose stand beside each other, Jackie and Mickey a short way behind them.

Rose then said "Oh, that's beautiful. What are they, meteors?"

The Doctor then said "It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash."

Rose then said "Okay, not so beautiful."

The Doctor then said "This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now - everyone saw it. Everything's new."

Rose then said avoiding his eye "And what about you? What are you gonna do next?"

The Doctor replied "Well... back to the TARDIS... same old life."

Rose then said tentatively "On- on your own?."

The Doctor then said "Why, don't you, and Theron wanna come?"

Ben then said "I never said I didn't."

Rose then said "Well, yeah.'

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** They smile at each other for a few seconds and then gaze up at the night-sky, hand in hand. Ben walks into the Tardis.

 **read and review**

 **Author's Note: welcome to Journey to a New World 2 : Season 2**


	2. Chapter 2: New Earth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who only Ben**

 **Chapter 2**

 **New Earth**

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose closes the door behind her, shrugging the rucksack from her shoulders. The Doctor and Ben notice her and they beam at each other. The Doctor pulls a lever with extra vigor.

The Doctor. Ben and Rose are operating the controls.

Rose then asked "So, where are we going?"

The Doctor then replied grinning "Further than we've ever gone before." Rose grins back.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose and the Doctor step out of the TARDIS onto a windy stretch of grass. Rose's mouth drops open.

The Doctor then said "It's the year five billion and twenty three... we're in the galaxy M87, and this... this is New Earth." They are looking upon a futuristic city, with flying vehicles zooming to and fro.

Ben then said "don't tell me in the year ten billion and forty six there's a planet out their that's called New New Earth."

Rose then said "That's just... that's—"

She bursts out laughing, in wonder.

The Doctor then said nodding "Not bad. Not bad at all!"

Rose then said "That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet!" She jumps up and down excitedly. "Different sky...! What's that smell?"

The Doctor bends down and pulls some grass up. He shows it to them and said "Apple grass."

Rose then said "Apple grass...!"

The Doctor then said "yeah, yeah"

Rose then replied "That's beautiful!"

She gazes up at the Doctor with a wide smile. "Oh, I love this. Can I just say..." She links her arm through his. "... travelling with you... I love it."

The Doctor then replied "Me too." Rose laughs and the Doctor grins. "Come on!" He grabs her hand and they dash off. Then Ben follows behind them.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor then said "So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up - oh, yeah, they get all nostalgic - big revival movement... but find this place!"He sits up for a better look at the view. "Same size as the Earth... same air... same orbit... lovely! Call goes out, the humans move in!"

Rose then asked "What's the city called?"

The Doctor replied "New New York."

Rose then said skeptically "Oh, come on."

The Doctor then said "It is! It's the City of New New York!" He pauses, thinking. "Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."

Rose smiles down at him, reminiscing. He notices.

Ben then said "on New New Earth there is a city called New New New York.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose then said getting up "Can we go and visit New New York - so good they named it twice?"

The Doctor then said also getting up "Well - I thought we might go there first."

He nods towards a large building in the distance, on the coast.

Rose then said "Why? What is it?"

He has trouble getting his coat on because of the wind, so Rose helps him. The Doctor then said "Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side - that's the universal symbol for hospitals."

Rose then replied "Hmm!"

The Doctor then said "I got this. " He pulls out his psychic paper. "A message on the psychic paper. " The words 'Ward 26 - Please Come' scrawl across the paper. "Someone wants to see me." He tucks it back in his pocket.

Rose then said "Hmm! And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on then! Let's go and buy some grapes." She links her arm through his. Ben then follows behind them.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ben, Rose and the Doctor walk through the hospital doors and into the reception. Rose then said "Bit rich coming from you."

The Doctor then replied "I can't help it! I don't like hospitals - they give me the creeps!"

The PA said "The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted. "

Rose then said looking around "Very smart. Not exactly NHS."

The Doctor then said "No shop. I like the little shop!"

Rose then said "I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything."

The Doctor then replied "The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war."

A cat nurse walks by and nods politely to Rose, who stares at her. Rose then said pointing "They're cats."

The Doctor then said "Now, don't stare... think what you look like to them, all..." He looks her up and down. "Pink and yellow. That's where I'd put the shop!" He points over Rose's shoulder. "Right there!"

Whilst Rose is looking, Ben and The Doctor walk over to the lift and step inside. "Ward 26, thanks!"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose then said "Hold on! Hold on!"

She rushes to the lift, but too late - the doors have closed.

The Doctor then said through the doors "Oh, too late – We're going up."

Rose then said "It's all right, there's another lift."

She rushes to the other lift and presses the button.

The Doctor calling down "Ward 26. And watch out for the disinfectant."

Rose calling up "Watch out for what?"

The Doctor replied "The disinfectant!"

Rose then responded "The what?"

Then The Doctor said "The di- oh, you'll find out."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The speaker then said "Commence stage one - disinfection."

Green lights flash on and The Doctor and Ben our soaked in a shower of disinfectant. The Doctor is perfectly calm about this and so is Ben.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor smoothes his hands through his hair. Ben then just stands there not moving.

A white powder is puffed onto The Doctor, and Benwho barely reacts.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

A blow-dryer engages. The Doctor looks as though he is enjoying the experience immensely, spreading his coat out to dry and smiling happily. Ben Just lets it dry himself off.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The lift doors slide open at ward 26 and The Doctor steps out, looking very well groomed. His hair is perfectly tidy for once. Ben then steps out looking like he did when he first stepped into the lift.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor and Ben our lead into the ward by Sister Jatt.

The Doctor then said looking around "Nice place. No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one - just a shop. So people can shop."

Sister Jatt then said looking surprised "The hospital is a place of healing."

The Doctor then replied "A shop does some people the world of good. Not me. Other people..." They start to walk. The Doctor and Ben see a patient who is completely red.

Sister Jatt then said "The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help. And to mend." They pass a bed holding an extremely fat man. The Duke of Manhattan looking as though he is about to turn to stone. By the bed is a very prim woman - Frau Clovis.

Frau Clovis then said indignantly "Excuse me!" She approaches the Doctor and Ben. "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York." The Doctor then said nodding to the Duke "That's Petrifold Regression, right?"

The Duke then said "I'm dying, sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence. And it ends like this."

Frau Clovis then said "Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance."

Then the Duke replied "Frau Clovis!" She rushes to his side. He grasps her hand. "I'm so weak!"

Frau Clovis outraged said "Sister Jatt! A little privacy, please!" Sister Jatt leads the Doctor and Ben away.

Sister Jatt then said "He'll be up and about in no time."

The Doctor then replied "I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for... oh... a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue..."

Sister Jatt responded "Have faith in the sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognize?" The Doctor looks around. His eye is caught. Ben also follows The Doctor sight. "It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

The Doctor then said "No. I think We've found him."

Sister Jatt follows their gaze. The Face of Boe is in the corner of the ward by the window. They approach him and the nurse he is with. She then said "Novice Hame - if I can leave these gentlemen in your care?

The Doctor then said "Oh, I think our friend got lost. Uh - Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?"

Sister Jatt then said "Certainly, sir." She leaves. Novice Hame, Ben and The Doctor look at the Face of Boe.

Novice Hame then said "I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or...?"

The Doctor then replied "We met just the once on Platform One. What's wrong with him?"

Novice Hame then replied "I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying."

The Doctor then said "Of what?"

Novice Hame then said "Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions. Although, that's impossible."

The Doctor then responded smiling "Oh, no... I like impossible."

He kneels before the Face of Boe. "I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me... it's the Doctor..." He places a hand on the tank. The Face of Boe sighs.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The PA then said "Hope, harmony and health. Hope, harmony and health." The Doctor crosses the ward and gives Novice Hame a glass of water.

Novice Hame then said "That's very kind. But there's no need."

The Doctor then replied going to the window "You're the one working."

Novice Hame then said "There's not much to do. Just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes. In my mind... such ancient songs..."

The Doctor then asked "our we the only visitors?"

Novice Hame then said "The rest of Boe-kind became extinct. Long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old." The Doctor smiles. Ben smirks knowing who he actual was. "There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his two great secrets. That he will speak those words only to two like himself."

The Doctor then said "What does that mean?"

Novice Hame then replied, "It's just a story."

Ben then replied, "who doesn't love a good story."

The Doctor then said "Tell us the rest."

Novice Hame then said "It's said he'll talk to two wanderers. To the man without a home and another man who has the key to his home which is far away." The Doctor recognizes himself in this sentence. Ben also found himself in that sentence. "The lonely Gods."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor then said "Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?" "You'll never guess. I'm with the Face of Boe! Remember him?" The Doctor distracted by something happening at the Duke's bed "I'd better go. See you in a minute." He replaces the receiver. The Duke is laughing. He and Frau Clovis both have a glass of champagne. The Duke then said "Didn't think I was going to make it!" The Doctor and Ben step into view. "It's those men again!" The Doctor smiles, scratching his ear absent-mindedly. Ben also smiles. "they're my good luck charms! Come in! Don't be shy!"

Frau Clovis then said "Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract." The Doctor nods.

Then the Duke said "Winch me up." He gives the Doctor the thumbs up. Frau Clovis presses a button on a remote and the bed tilts forwards. "Ah! Look at me! No sign of infection!" The waiter then said to The Doctor and Ben "Champagne, sirs?"

Ben then said "no thanks."

The Doctor then said "No thanks. Uh... you had Petrifold Regression, right?"

Then the Duke said happily "That being the operative word! Past tense! Completely cured." He laughs joyfully.

The Doctor then said "But that's impossible."

Matron Casp then said "Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science."

The Doctor then replied staring at her "How on Earth did you cure him?"

Matron Casp then said "How on New Earth, you might say."

Then The Doctor asked nodding to the drip "What's in that solution?"

Then Matron Casp answered with " A simple remedy."

The Doctor then said challenging her "Then tell me what it is."

Matron Casp then said "I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

Then Ben said "Theron Star."

The Doctor then said "I'm the Doctor."

Matron then said "I think you'll find that we're the Doctors here."

Then Sister Jatt said to Matron Casp "Matron Casp - you're needed in intensive care."

Matron Casp then said to the Doctor and Ben

"If you would excuse me." The Doctor and Ben nod to her and she leaves with Sister Jatt. He watches them walk away.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor noticed Rose and said "There you are! Come and look at this patient!" He takes her arm and shows her a patient whose skin is completely red. Ben is right behind them. taking his glasses off "Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it - they've invented a cell washing cascade - it's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one!" He leads them to another bed sporting a man who is completely white. "Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine!" He waves cheerily to the patient. "I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this." They walk off, Rose walking rather differently. "Because if they've got the best medicine in the world... then why's it such a secret?"

Then Cassandra/Rose stopping said "I can't Adam and Eve it."

The Doctor replied confused "What's- what's with the voice?"

Cassandra/Rose then replied looking up at him "Oh, I don't know... just larking about New Earth... New me..." She looks him up and down. He finally seems to notice that most of the buttons on her shirt are undone.

The Doctor then said "Well, I can talk. New New Doctor." He grins.

Cassandra/Rose then said "Mmm... aren't you just..." She very suddenly pulls his face towards her and plants a smacking kiss on his lips. When she finally pulls away, he looks extremely shocked and she's slightly breathless. He stares at her. "T... terminal's this way."

She walks off, exhaling slightly. He watches her go looking extremely dazed and tousled.

The Doctor then said in a high-pitched voice "Yep... still got it..."

He follows her, smoothing his hair down. Ben then follows them.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, and Cassandra/Rose are looking at details of the hospital on a screen. The Doctor then said "Nope... nothing odd... surgery... post-op... nano-dentistry... no sign of a shop... they should have a shop."

Cassandra/Rose then said walking around them "No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse/Cat/Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it...?"

The Doctor then replied "You're right, well done."

Cassandra/Rose then asked "Why would they hide a whole department?" The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame."

The Doctor then said "What if the sub-frame's locked?"

Cassandra/Rose then replied "Try the installation protocol..."

The Doctor then said scanning screen "Yeah, course. Sorry. Hold on."

He clicks his sonic screwdriver off and the entire wall moves downwards, revealing a secret corridor behind. Cassandra/Rose smiles and walks straight into it. The Doctor and Ben follow, knowing something isn't quite right about her. "Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, and Cassandra/Rose go down metal steps into Intensive Care. They find themselves in the huge cavernous chamber, looking upon row and row of green doors. The Doctor walks along one of the rows and opens a door with his sonic screwdriver. A man, covered in boils and surrounded by smoke looks back at them.

Cassandra/Rose then said "That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?"

Ben then replied "everything."

The Doctor then said to the man, horrified "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Cassandra/Rose holds her nose whilst the Doctor closes the door gently. He opens another.

Cassandra/Rose then asked looking at the woman inside "What disease is that?"

The Doctor replied quietly and disgusted "All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything."

Cassandra/Rose then asked "What about us? Are we safe?"

The Doctor then said "The air's sterile. Just don't touch them."

He shuts the door and then leans over the railing, looking upon the rows of doors. Ben and Cassandra/Rose follows.

Cassandra/Rose then asked "How many patients are there?"

Ben then said "none."

The Doctor then replied "They're not patients."

Cassandra/Rose then said "But they're sick."

The Doctor then said in an angry voice "They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A Human farm."

Cassandra/Rose then asked "Why don't they just die?"

The Doctor then replied "Plague carriers. The last to go."

Novice Hame appearing at the end of the row then said "It's for the greater cause."

The Doctor then said "Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

Novice Hame then replied "The Sisterhood has sworn to help."

The Doctor then said shouting "What, by killing?"

Novice Hame then said gently "But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

The Doctor then said advancing dangerously "What's the turnover? Hm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how many years? How many?"

Novice Hame then replied "Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle... but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

The Doctor then responded, "These people are alive."

Novice Hame then said "But think of those Humans out there... healthy... and happy, because of us."

The Doctor then said "If they live because of this, then life is worthless."

Novice Hame then asked "But who are you to decide that?"

The Doctor then said stepping forward "I'm The Doctor. And if you don't like it... if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me."

Cassandra/Rose then said peering over the Doctor's shoulder "Just to confirm... none of the Humans in the city actually know about this?"

Novice Hame then said "We thought it best not—"

The Doctor then said "Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand - what have you done to Rose?"

Novice Hame then replied "I don't know what you mean."

The Doctor replied deadly quiet "And I'm being very, very calm. You wanna beware of that - very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed."

Novice Hame then said "We haven't done anything."

Cassandra/Rose then said "I'm perfectly fine."

The Doctor then said to Novice Hame "These people are dying, and Rose would care."

Cassandra/Rose then said "Oh, all right, clever clogs."

She spins him around to face her. pulling his tie out flirtatiously "Smarty pants." now huskily "Lady-killer."

The Doctor then asked "What's happened to you?"

Cassandra/Rose then said "I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out."

The Doctor then asked "Who are you?"

Cassandra/Rose stands on tip toes to whisper into the Doctor's ear "The Last Human."

The Doctor then said pulling back, unpleasantly surprised "Cassandra?"

Ben then said "finally I knew who she was before this come on who says "I can't Adam and Eve it."

Cassandra/Rose then said "Wake up and smell the perfume."

She takes the tube of perfume and skirts it in The Doctor and Ben's faces. They immediately keels over, unconscious.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor and Ben wake up and find themselves inside one of the cells in Intensive Care. Ben is in the cell next to him. The Doctor then said "Let me out! Let me out!"

Cassandra/Rose then said as she looks through door "Aren't you two lucky there were two spares? Standing room only."

The Doctor then said "You've stolen Rose's body."

Cassandra then said "Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about... three minutes left. Enjoy."

The Doctor then replied "Just let Rose go, Cassandra."

Cassandra/Rose then said "I will! As soon as I've found someone younger and... less common... then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby! It's showtime."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor and Ben step out of their cells, and the infected people.

The Doctor then said yelling "What've you done?"

Cassandra/Rose then said "Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake 'em up. See ya!" She runs off.

The Doctor then said "Don't touch them!" He calls back to the nurses. "Whatever you do, don't touch!" He and Ben dashe after Cassandra/Rose and Chip. **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, Cassandra/Rose, and Chip pause for a moment and watch all the zombies break out of their cells.

Cassandra/Rose then said "Oh, my God..."

The Doctor then said "What the hell have you done?"

Cassandra then said "It wasn't me!"

The Doctor then replied "One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra! We've gotta go down!" The zombies are advancing.

Cassandra/Rose then said scared "But there's thousands of them!"

The Doctor then said "RUN! Down! Down! Go down!" They run down the stairs. **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The zombies follow the Doctor, Cassandra/Rose, Ben, and Chip down the stairs, arms outstretched. The Doctor then said "Keep going! Go down!"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Cassandra/Rose, Chip, Ben and The Doctor descend the last flight of stairs and burst through a door into the cellar. Cassandra/Rose frantically tries to operate the lifts. The Doctor then said stopping "No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine, nothing's moving."

Cassandra/Rose then said "This way!" She runs the other way, the Doctor and Ben on her heel. More of the infected people are beginning to spill out from converging corridor. Chip is left behind. He whimpers.

The Doctor then said beginning to go back "Someone will touch him!"

Cassandra/Rose then said grabbing his arm "Leave him! He's just a clone thing, he's only got a half life- come on!"

Chip calling pitifully "Mistress!" Cassandra/Rose is already running in the opposite direction.

The Doctor calling to Chip "I'm sorry, I can't let her escape!" He runs after her Ben follows, out of sight.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor and Cassandra/Rose rush back into the room where Rose met Cassandra, slamming the door behind them. Cassandra/Rose tries another door but seeing the zombies all clambering to get in behind it, slams it shut again. Cassandra/Rose then said upset and scared "We're trapped! What're we going to do?"

The Doctor then said angrily "Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body." He gestures up at the psychograft with his sonic screwdriver. "That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet! You're compressing Rose to death."

Cassandra/Rose then said "But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead."

The Doctor then replied "Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out." He points his sonic screwdriver at her threateningly. "Give her back to me."

Cassandra/Rose then said "You asked for it." Cassandra, as a cloud of light, leaps from Rose's body into the Doctors.

Rose then said disorientated "Blimey, my head..."She looks around the room. "Where'd she go...?"

Cassandra/The Doctor then said very camp "Oh, my. This is... different."

Rose then said "Cassandra? "

Cassandra/The Doctor then replied "Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts! And hardly used..." Cassandra/The Doctor wiggles around crazily. "Ah.. ah! Two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

Rose then said "Get out of him."

Cassandra/The Doctor then said running a hand down his body "Ooh, he's slim. And a little bit foxy." He raises his eyebrows at Rose. "You've thought so too. I've been inside your head..." Rose looks sheepish because it's true. Cassandra/The Doctor coming closer teasingly "You've been looking... you like it." The zombie people suddenly burst through the doors making all three jump. Cassandra/The Doctor then continued frantically "What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor- what the hell would he do?!"

Rose then said spinning around and noticing a ladder "Ladder... we've gotta get up." Cassandra/The Doctor shoves Rose roughly out of the way to get to the ladder first.

Cassandra/The Doctor then said "Out of the way, Blondie!" The zombies come even closer. Rose and Ben hurriedly follow Cassandra/the Doctor up the ladder.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose then said climbing the ladder behind Cassandra/The Doctor "If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something."

Cassandra/The Doctor then replied "Yap yap yap... God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone City."

Rose then said "We're gonna die if—"

Ben then interrupted them "Get off me!" Matron Casp was holding his leg.

Matron Casp then said "All our good work! All that healing!" Cassandra/The Doctor rolls his eyes. "The good name of the Sisterhood - you have destroyed everything!"

Cassandra/The Doctor then said dismissively "Go and play with a ball of string."

Matron Casp then replied "Everywhere - disease! This is the Human World. Sickness!" A diseased hand grabs Matron Casp's ankle. She wails in pain and breaks out into boils. She falls down the lift shaft, wailing. After watching her fall, the zombie people start to climb the ladder again.

Rose then said "Move!"

Ben then said "Come on."

Cassandra/The Doctor whimpers and hastily starts to climb the ladder again.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

They get to the top of the ladder and find the lift doors are sealed. Cassandra/The Doctor then asked "Now what do we do?"

Rose then said "Use the sonic screwdriver."

Cassandra/The Doctor takes it out of his pocket between his thumb and forefinger with his nose wrinkled and said "You mean this thing?"

Rose then replied "Yes, I mean that thing."

Cassandra/The Doctor then responded "Well, I don't know how - that Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts."

Rose then said "Cassandra, go back into me - the Doctor can open it. Do it!"

Cassandra/The Doctor then said "Hold on tight." Cassandra leaps back into Rose.

Cassandra/Rose then said "Oh... oh, chavtastic again. Open it!"

The Doctor then said pointing his sonic screwdriver at her

"Not 'til you get out of her."

Cassandra/Rose then said "We need The Doctor."

The Doctor then said shouting angrily "I order you to leave her!" Cassandra leaps back into the Doctor.

Cassandra/The Doctor then said "No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout."

Rose then said "Cassandra, get out of him!."

Casssandra/The Doctor then said "But I can't go into you, he simply refuses - he's so rude. Then he looks at Ben and "he didn't say no about you"

Cassandra leaps from the Doctor's body into Ben's.

Rose then said "no not him."

Ben then just starts shaking trying to hold his grip on the ladder and Cassandra was forced out of his body and into a into a diseased woman's body.

Cassandra/Zombie then said "Oh, sweet Lord... I look disgusting."

The Doctor opens the lift doors and holds out a hand to Rose. Rose then grabbed Ben. The Doctor then said "Nice to have you back."

Cassandra/Zombie then replied "No you don't..." She then leaps back into Rose, who is crouched on the floor.

The Doctor then said sealing the doors "That was your last warning, Cassandra!"

Cassandra/Rose stares into space and said quietly "Inside her head... they're so alone... they keep reaching out, just to hold us... all their lives and they've never been touched." The Doctor holds out a hand, which Cassandra/Rose takes. He pulls her to her feet. The diseased people bang on the lift doors. The Doctor, Ben, and Cassandra/Rose walk off, through a door which leads back onto Ward 26.

Frau Clovis brandishes a chair at them menacingly, roaring like a wild animal.

The Doctor then said "We're safe! We're safe! We're safe. We're clean! We're clean! Look, look—"

Frau Clovis then said "Show me your skin."

The Doctor then said showing her "Look! Clean. Look - if we'd been touched, we'd be dead." Frau Clovis nods and puts the chair down. "So, how's it going up here? What's the status?"

Frau Clovis responded with "There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine." She fiddles with a small device she is holding. "If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

The Doctor then replied "You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine."

Frau Clovis then said angrily "I am not dying in here."

The Doctor then said "We can't let a single particle of disease get out - there is ten million people in that City, they'd all be at risk! Now, turn that off!"

Frau Clovis then said "Not if it gets me out."

The Doctor replied "All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose. Novice Hame. Everyone! Excuse me your grace- get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" Everyone gathers all the solutions. The Doctor ties a rope around his body and Cassandra/Rose attaches the solutions to it so they hang off him. "How's that? Will that do?"

Cassandra/Rose then asked "I don't know! Will it do for what?" The Doctor opens the doors to the lift with his sonic screwdriver. "The lifts aren't working." The Doctor peers down the shaft and said "Not moving. Different thing." He steps right back, ready for a running jump. "Here we go." He sticks the sonic screwdriver between his teeth and runs.

Casandra/Rose then said "But you're not going to—" He then jumps into the middle of the shaft and clings onto the rope. "What do you" think you're doing?!"

The Doctor then said "I'm going down!" He fixes up the wench with his sonic screwdriver. Cassandra/Rose looks away, exasperated. "Come on!"

Cassandra/Rose then said "Not in a million years."

The Doctor replied "I need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive... why don't you live a little?"

More zombies emerge from the quarantine.

Fraus Clovis then said "Seal the door!"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The doors close, leaving Ben, and Cassandra/Rose trapped with the zombies and no choice but to jump into the lift shaft and onto the Doctor's back with a regretful moan and the rope for Ben.

Cassandra/Rose then said "You're completely mad. I can see why she likes you."

The Doctor then said "Going down!" They whizz down the shaft, screaming. They straighten themselves out when they reach the bottom.

Cassandra replied "Well, that's one way to lose weight."

The Doctor then said "Now, listen - when I say so, take hold of that lever."

Cassandra/Rose then responded "There's still a quarantine down there, we can't—"

The Doctor shouts "Hold that lever!" Cassandra/Rose backs down. "I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself." He rips the tops of the packets of each solution with his teeth and skirts them into the clear container where the disinfectant for the lift should go. "Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position." He opens a trapdoor in the top of the lift. "Hold onto it with everything you've got."

Cassandra/Rose then said "What about you?"

The Doctor replied "I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in." He drops down into the lift. He opens the doors with his sonic screwdriver. Beyond, are all the infected people huddled in groups. When they see him, they start to come towards him. "I'm in here, come on!"

Cassandra/Rose then said "Don't tell them!"

The Doctor then said "Pull that lever!" The infected people stagger towards the lift. "Come and get me, come on! I'm in here, come on!" They reach out to him.

The speaker said "Commence stage one - disinfection."

The Doctor then said "Hurry up, come on!" He then beckons them towards him. The solution showers into the lift, soaking him. "Come on, come on." The infected people stumble into the shower and are also socked with the medicine. He then continued speaking enthusiastically "All they wanna do is pass it on. Pass it on!"

Cassandra/Rose then said confused "Pass on what? Pass on what?!"

The Doctor then said "Pass it on!" The infected people touch each other, and pass on their good health. The boils begin to disappear. The Doctor grins manically. Cassandra/Rose jumps down into the lift with the Doctor's help. Ben then jumps down into the lift.

Cassandra/Rose then said "What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?"

The Doctor replied, "No. That's your way of doing things." He walks into their midst. "I'm The Doctor and I cured them." The new humans look around at their surroundings, slightly child-like. A woman comes up to the Doctor and hugs him. The Doctor continued gently "That's right! Hey, hey! There we go, sweetheart! Ay? Look at him..." He ushers her off to sit with someone. "Go on, that's it! That's it! It's a new sub-species, Cassandra!" He takes a man by the shoulders and looks at him. "A brand new form of life! New Humans! Look at them, look!" He bends down to look at them with a huge smile on his face. "Grown by cats... kept in the dark, fed by tubes... but completely, completely alive!" He points at Cassandra/Rose "You can't deny them."

Ben then said "because you helped create them." Cassandra/Rose rolls her eyes.

The Doctor then said "The human race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Novice Hame is lead away by a police officer. She catches The Doctor's eye. He does not smile. The PA said "All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD."

The Doctor then said suddenly remembering "The Face of Boe!" He dashes off again. Cassandra/Rose rolls her eyes before following. Ben right behind them."

The Doctor approaches the Face of Boe who looks very much alive and well. The Doctor said smiling "You were supposed to be dying."

Face of Boe said through telepathy "There are better things to do today. Dying can wait."

Cassandra/Rose then said "Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face."

The Doctor then said "Shh!"

Face of Boe then said "I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew."

The Doctor then said kneeling before him "There are legends you know, saying that you're millions of years old."

Face of Boe laughs slightly "There are? That would be impossible."

The Doctor then replied "Wouldn't it just? I got the impression... there was something you wanted to tell me..."

Ben then said "us"

Face of Boe said "two great secrets."

The Doctor then said "So the legend says."

Face of Boe then said "It can wait."

The Doctor then said put out "Oh, does it have to?"

Face of Boe then responded "We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time... for the last time... and the truth shall be told. Until that day..." He teleports himself away. The Doctor then said very impressed "That is enigmatic. That- that is - that is textbook enigmatic." He nods to himself, and then stands to face at Cassandra/Rose, who has been examining her nails, completely disinterested in the proceedings. "And now for you."

Cassandra/Rose then said "But... everything's happy. Everything's fine... can't you just leave me?"

The Doctor then said "You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."

Cassandra/Rose starting to cry "I don't want to die!"

The Doctor then said "No one does."

Cassandra/Rose then said "Help me!"

The Doctor replied "I can't." Chip appears, making Cassandra/Rose gasp.

Chip said "Mistress!"

Cassandra/Rose then said "Ah! You're alive!"

Chip replied "I kept myself safe. For you, mistress."

Cassandra/Rose said staring at Chip, cogs ticking... "A body... and not just that, a volunteer..."

The Doctor then said warningly "Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own."

Chip then said "But I worship the mistress!" Cassandra/Rose winks at Chip. "I welcome her."

The Doctor then said "You can't, Cassandra, you—" Cassandra ignored him and leaps into Chip's body. Rose falls forward with a gasp, and the Doctor lunges to catch her. "Oh! You all right?" Rose pauses and loses her balance again. "Whoa! Okay?"

Rose then said "Yeah—" Rose finally get her bearings and gathers herself together - and finds herself staring right at the Doctor. She smiles. "Hello!"

The Doctor replied smiling "Hello. Welcome back." Rose gazes up at him, smiling, when they are distracted again by Cassandra.

Cassandra/Chip then said "Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle."

The Doctor then said "You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the City. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

Cassandra/Chip then responded "Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour. And certainly, my finest hat." The Doctor and Rose glance at each other. "But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last—"His legs give way. Rose and The Doctor lunge forward to support him.

The Doctor then said "You all right?"

Cassandra/Chip then said "I'm fine." He pauses. The Doctor and Rose stare at him in concern. "I'm dying. But that's fine."

The Doctor responded calmly "I can take you to the City."

Cassandra/Chip replied "No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die." Rose looks rather upset. Cassandra/Chip swallows. "And that's good." The Doctor and Rose help him to his feet.

The Doctor then said "Come on. There's one last thing I can do." They lead him away.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The TARDIS engines sound. The Doctor steps out of the doors, followed by Cassandra/Chip, Ben, and Rose. He has landed at the place on the tape Cassandra was playing, at the party. Cassandra, as a proper human being is laughing and talking, the life and soul of the party. Cassandra/Chip turns to the Doctor. And said "Thank you."

The Doctor then said "Just go. And don't look back."

Rose then said "Good luck."

Ben then said "you got this."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose looks close to tears, and the Doctor is watching solemnly.

Cassandra said rocking him gently "There you are... there you are, I've got you... it'll be all right. There, there, you poor little thing... "

The Doctor, Ben and Rose walk slowly back to the TARDIS. The Doctor pauses for one last look before following Rose through the doors.

When they got in Rose said looking at Ben "there is one thing that I don't get is why Cassandra couldn't take over your body."

The Doctor then said "What?"

Rose then said "his body forced Cassandra out of him into one of the zombies."

The Doctor then said "that's impossible no human should be able to for off a possession not even time lords can do that but there is a race that can." He took out his sonic screw driver and scanned Ben and said "100% human. Impossible."

Ben then said "I don't know why." Then Ben walked away and as he did he realized something and smacked his forehead and said "Stupid." "Sexy make sure they can't get in and I can't be heard." A door opened and then Ben walked in. The door closed behind him. Ben then said "Of course the fight against X.A.N.A. We couldn't be possessed by him so I was already prepared to fight of a possession. I just didn't know that would come with me through the jump."

Then he left the room and joined The Doctor and Rose.

 **read and review**


	3. Chapter 3:Tooth and Claw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who BBC does. I just own Ben**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Tooth and Claw**

Rose, Ben, and The Doctor have hitched a lift on the back of a farmer's cart. It comes to a halt. Farmer said "Woah!" They jumped off the back of a farmer's cart back in the highlands near the TARDIS.

The Doctor then said "Cheers, Dougal!" The Doctor waved as they walk away and the farmer drives off.

The Doctor then said "You know, the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood! It's historical record haemophiliac. It used to be called the Royal Disease! But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it her dad didn't have it - it came from nowhere!"

Rose then said "What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?"

The Doctor then replied "Well, maybe Haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism."

Rose then said "For werewolf?"

The Doctor replied "Could be!"

Rose then said "Queen Victoria's a werewolf?"

The Doctor responded "Could be! And, her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip. "

Rose said disbelievingly "So, the Royal Family are werewolves?"

Ben then said "not yet a wolf cell could take years to mature."

The Doctor then said "more like a hundred years to mature... might be ready by… oooh… early 21st century...?"

Then Rose said "Nah! That's just ridiculous! Mind you… Princess Anne...!"

The Doctor then said "I'll say no more."

Rose then replied "And if you think about it... they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They - they could schedule themselves around the moon - we'd never know! " The Doctor sniggers as they reach the TARDIS and he opens the door. They bundle in. "They like hunting! They love blood sports!" The Doctor laughs, the TARDIS starts to dematerialize but they can still be heard. "Oh my God, they're werewolves!" The three of them howl and cackle over the sound of the TARDIS engines until it has completely vanished.

 **read and review**

 **Authors Note: some chaapters will be short because i will just be placing the end of the episode cause not much will have changed just an extra person being there.**


	4. Chapter 4: School Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who BBC does.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **School Reunion**

The children cheer even harder and start chanting 'Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!', patting him on the back. Only the Doctor and Sarah Jane stand separate from the merriment. Sarah Jane looks distraught.

The Doctor then said "I'm sorry."

Sara Jane replied quickly "It's all right. He was just a... daft metal dog. Fine, really" and she then bursts into tears. The Doctor puts his arm around her comfortingly. Rose turns back to look up at the school with Mickey and Ben.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Sarah Jane walks up to the TARDIS. The Doctor steps outside the doors and faces her.

The Doctor said "Cuppa tea?"

He steps aside to let Sarah Jane walk through the doors. She takes in the interior, wide-eyed. The Doctor follows her through and shuts the door behind her. She turns to him.

Sarah Jane then said "You've redecorated!"

The Doctor then asked "Do you like it?"

Sarah Jane then replied looking around "Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh... yeah. It'll do!"

Rose then said "I love it."

Sarah Jane then said "Hey, you - what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?"

Rose then said "No idea. It's gone now - the oil's faded."

Sara Jane then replied "But you're still clever. More than a match for him The both of you." Rose smiles.

Rose then replied "You and us. All three of us"

Ben then said "nice try I'm still not telling you about how I knew you traveled with The Doctor well a couple of his regenerations." Sarah Jane nods. Rose looked to the Doctor who is fiddling with the computer, as though prompting him to say something.

Rose then said "Doctor... ?"

The Doctor then said looking up "Um - we're about to head off, but... you could come with us." Rose looks at her, smiling expectantly. Sarah Jane looks from happy face to happy face. And shakes her head. Then she said softly "No... I can't do this anymore." The Doctor's and Rose's smiles fade slightly. She then continued speaking now enthusiastically "Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

Mickey then replied "Can I come?"Sarah Jane looks surprised. Rose however, knows exactly what he means and looks non too pleased. Then He said quickly "No, not with you, I mean... with you." He gestures to the Doctor. "'Cause I'm not the tin dog. And I wanna see what's out there." Rose mouths 'no' at the Doctor. Ben then gives The Doctor a nod.

Sarah Jane then replied "Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith - a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board!"

Ben then replied "do not say we already do."

The Doctor then said " Okay then, I could do with a laugh."

Rose rolls her eyes. Mickey laughs in delight, but stops quickly upon noticing Rose's lack of response.

Mickey then asked "Rose, is that okay?"

Rose then said sarcastically "No, great. Why not?"

There is a rather awkward silence.

Ben then took out is hand and said "welcome aboard Mickey Smith."

Mickey then they had a hand shake.

Sara Jane then said "Well, I'd better go."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose gave her a small smile. The Doctor holds open the doors for Sarah Jane, who steps out of the TARDIS for the last time. The Doctor follows her and they stand outside for their final goodbyes.

He throwed his arms around her and lifts her right off the ground in a final embrace. He gives her one last smile before heading back into the TARDIS and closing the door behind him, leaving Sarah Jane standing alone outside. The engines start up and the TARDIS dematerializes.

 **read and review**


	5. Chapter 5:Girl in The Fireplace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Girl in the Fire Place**

The Doctor closes the door of the TARDIS wearily behind him and walks slowly up to the console.

Rose then asked "Why her?" Ben, Rose, and Mickey are standing by the console. "Why did they think they could fix the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?"

The Doctor then said "We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory base. Probably got confused."

Ben then said "my guess the ship was, is will be named after her."

The Doctor goes to the controls and then "The TARDIS can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble." He taps on the computer, acting for the world as if everything is okay. But Rose knows there's something wrong.

Rose then asked after a moment of watching him "Are you all right?" The Doctor looked up.

The Doctor then replied "I'm always all right." He smiles briefly, and fiddles with the controls again. Rose still watches him, aware that he's keeping something to himself. Mickey and Ben realized he wanted to be alone and Mickey tugged on Rose's arm.

Mickey then said "Come on, Rose, Theron. It's time you two showed me around the rest of this place."

Ben then said "your right it is about time."

Rose is hesitant to leave the Doctor, and glances over her shoulder as Mickey leads her from the console room. Ben follows close behind them. Leaving the Doctor alone with the letter.

 **Read and Review**

 **Authors Note: The next chapters will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rise of The Cybermen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Rise of the Cybermen**

The Doctor, Ben Rose and Mickey are hanging out in the TARDIS. The Doctor, Ben and Rose are slumped in chairs next to each other while Mickey stands by the console. They are relating a story to Mickey. The Doctor then asked "Um... what're you doing that for?" Mickey had his finger on a button on the console.

Mickey then said "Cos you told me to..."

The Doctor then blinks and asked, "When was that...?"

Mickey then replied "About half an hour ago..."

The Doctor then said "Um. You can let go now."

Mickey lets go. Rose sniggers.

Mickey then said "Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?"

The Doctor then said " Ten minutes? Twenty? ... Twenty-nine?"

Mickey then said indignantly "You just forgot me!"

The Doctor then said "No, no, no! I was just- I was just... I was calibrating. I was just... no, I know exactly what I'm doing. "

Ben then said "Sorry." Then the TARDIS console explodes. Violently. Sparks and flames fly everywhere.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor scrambles to his knees and frantically tries to operate the console.

Rose then asked "What's happened?!"

The Doctor then said "The time vortex is gone! That's impossible - it's just gone!" "Brace yourself! We're gonna crash!"

Ben looks at himself and the shirt he is wearing flashed and turned white with yellow trim with a patch on his left side then just flashed back. They crash, and the Doctor, Rose and Mickey are thrown backwards. Gas masks fall from the ceiling. All the light in the TARDIS has gone out and it is very dark. The Doctor then said "Everyone all right? Rose, Theron, Mickey?"

Mickey then said from the other side of the console "I'm fine. I'm okay, sorry. " They all stand slowly. The Doctor looks up at the rotor and the console. The Doctor then said "She's dead." There is a clicking as the engines cool down. Smoke rises from the console. The Doctor whispers "The TARDIS is dead." He walks slowly around the console.

Rose then asked "You can fix it?"

The Doctor then replied "There's nothing to fix. She's perished." He then pulled a lever back and forth fruitlessly. "The last TARDIS in the universe... extinct."

Rose then said "We can get help, yeah?"

The Doctor then asked "Where from?"

Rose then said "Well, we've landed - we've gotta be somewhere. "

The Doctor replied "We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no-place... the silent realm... the lost dimension..."

Mickey then said "from the door, grinning "Otherwise known as London! He laughs and steps out of the door and into 21st century London. Rose and the Doctor follow him.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ben then looked at his hand and skin quickly flashed to white paw and back to his hand and thought _"my hand just transformed into my odd della robia look a like form. Before it was martial arts form "_ Then he follows them out the door. Mickey then said "London, England, Earth. Hold on..." He then jumped down off the low wall and picks a paper out of a dustbin and looks at the cover. "First of February this year - not exactly far-flung, is it? " Rose jumps down and looks over his shoulder.

The Doctor said after jumping down, and looking around "So, this is London."

Ben then tried to jump down but when he jumped He saw from the corner of his eye his Lyoko wings were out. He tried to fly down but he wings vanished and he landed face down on the floor. Ben then said "Ow, that hurt." He then got up and muttered .

Mickey then said "Yep."

The Doctor then said "Your city."

Mickey then replied "That's the one."

The Doctor then responded "Just as we left it."

Mickey then replied "Bang on. "

The Doctor "And that includes the zeppelins?" Rose, Ben, and Mickey look up at him, then follow his gaze and turn around - sure enough, the sky is full of zeppelins.

Mickey then said "What the hell...?"

Rose then replied "That's beautiful."

Mickey then said "Okay. So, it's London with a big international zeppelin festival."

The Doctor then replied "This is not your world."

Mickey then replied confused " But if the date's the same... (he works it out) ... it's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins, am I right? I'm right, aren't I?"

The Doctor then said "Must be."

Rose then asked "So, a parallel world where—"

Mickey then said "Oh, come on. You see it on films. Like an alternative to our world were everything's the same but a little bit different, like... I dunno - traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected..."

Rose then said distant "And he's still alive..." She gazing at a poster right front of them. It depicts her father, Pete Tyler - a successful businessman, holding a bottle of Vitex. "A parallel world and my dad's still alive..."

She makes towards the poster. The Doctor, Ben and Mickey follow. Ben looks at himself and he is now wearing his version of Ulrich's lyoko form. Then he flashed back to what he is wearing.

The Doctor then said sternly "Don't look at it, Rose. Don't even think about it. This is not your world."

Rose then said "But he's my dad... and..."

Ben then said "no he's not." Rose then touches the poster - the picture of Pete springs to life for a moment, says 'trust me on this', winks and gives the thumbs up. Rose steps back.

Rose then said "Oh, that's weird. But he's real!" The poster then replayed.

After the replay Rose then said happily "He's a success! He was always planning these daft little schemes, health-food drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it." The Doctor suddenly grasps Rose by the shoulders and bends slightly to look into her eyes.

The Doctor replied urgently "Rose, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now." Rose glances back at the poster. "Stop looking at it!" Rose reluctantly meets the Doctor's eyes again. "Theron's right, Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is A Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie - his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you." Rose's eyes start to wander back to the poster, but she tries to stop herself. "You can't see him. Not ever." Rose gives a tiny nod. Mickey touches her shoulder comfortingly. The poster of Pete says 'trust me on this' repeatedly.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Mickey enters the pitch-black TARDIS, closing the door behind him. The Doctor rounds on him. The Doctor then said angrily "I told you to keep an eye on her!"

Mickey then said dismissively "She's all right—"

The Doctor then said "She goes wandering off - parallel world, it's like a gingerbread house! All those temptations calling out."

Mickey then said "Oh, so it's just Rose then? Nothing out there to tempt me?"

Ben then said "actual it's more like nothing to temp me."

The Doctor then said "Well, I don't know, I can't worry about everything... if I could just get this thing to—" He kicks the TARDIS console hard in his frustration. He walks slowly over to a chair, scowling.

Mickey then said "Did that help?"

The Doctor then replied "Yes."

Mickey then asked "Did that hurt?"

The Doctor replied "Yes. Ow."

He sits down and rubs his foot.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor then said uncomfortably "We're not meant to be here. The TARDIS draws its power off the universe, but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine." Ben then joins him on the floor.

Mickey then said "sitting down next to The Doctor "But... I've seen it in comics. People are hopping from one alternative world to another - it's easy."

The Doctor then said with a withering look "Not in the real world." He then paused for a moment and then continued "Used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died, took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind."

Mickey then asked "Then how did we get here?"

The Doctor then replied weary "I dunno. Accident? Should've been impossible - now we're trapped." There is a short, hopeless silence. Then- "What's that?" He has spotted a tiny green light glowing beneath the console.

Mickey then said "What?"

The Doctor then said "That there - is that a reflection?" It's not. The Doctor, Ben and Mickey crouch, staring at it. The Doctor continued excitedly "It's a light! Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light! That's all we need!" They remove the grilling. "We've got power! Mickey, Theron, we've got power! Ha!"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor is right underneath the console and pulling out some important looking internals of the TARDIS. The Doctor then replied deliriously happy "It's alive!"

Mickey then said "What is it?"

The Doctor then responded "It's nothing. It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life. But with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside."

Mickey then asked "Enough to get us home?"

The Doctor then said "Not yet." He picks up the power cell and sits back on the small set of stairs under the grilling. "I need to charge it up." He holds it carefully, cupped in both his hands.

Mickey then said " We could go outside and latch it up to the national grid!"

The Doctor then said "Wrong sort of energy. It's gotta come from our universe."

Mickey then said "we don't have anything."

The Doctor then replied "There's me..." He blows gently on the power cell and it glows brightly. The Doctor beams. "I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second!"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, and Mickey are both staring at the power cell with huge grins. The light fades.

Mickey then said "It's going out - is that okay?"

The Doctor then said "It's on a recharging cycle." It grows brighter again, and then back to dim and so on. "It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in - oh - twenty-four hours?" He kisses the power cell.

Mickey then said "So, that gives us twenty-four hours on a parallel world?"

Then The Doctor said "Surely! As long as we keep our heads down. Easy. No problem." He tosses the power cell in the air and catches it again. Now standing "Let's go and tell her."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, and Mickey come across Rose sitting on her bench.

The Doctor then said "There you are! You all right? No applause, I fixed it!" He then shows her the power cell "Twenty-four hours, then we're flying back to reality." He sits down on the bench and holds the power cell up to show her. She doesn't even glance at it, lost in her own thoughts grin fading, noticing the mobile "What is it?"

Rose then said "My phone connected. There's this... Cybus Network, it finds your phone. It gave me Internet access."

The Doctor replied "Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world."

Rose then said "I don't exist."

The Doctor then asked "What do you mean?"

Rose then replied "There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie... he still married mum... but they never had kids."

The Doctor then said trying to snatch the mobile "Give me that phone."

Rose pulls it away from his grasp. Rose then said "They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want" and she pauses, thinking "But they haven't got me." She sounds close to tears. She stands, walking away from bench. Then she turns to face the Doctor. "I've gotta see him."

The Doctor then said "You can't."

Rose then said "I just wanna see him."

The Doctor then said "I can't let you!"

Rose then said angrily "You just said twenty-four hours!"

The Doctor then said "You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works! Mickey, tell her."

Mickey then replied standing "Twenty-four hours, yeah?"

The Doctor then said bewildered "Where're you going?"

Mickey then said "Well, I can do what I want!"

Rose then said walking backwards in the opposite direction "I've got the address and everything."

The Doctor then said looking from one to the other frantically "Stay where you are, both of you! Rose, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now! Theron knows not to do anything."

Rose then said "I just wanna see him."

Mickey then said "Yeah, I've got things to see and all."

The Doctor then replied "Like WHAT?"

Mickey then said "Well, you don't know anything about me, do ya? It's always about Rose. I'm just a spare part."

Rose then said walking away "I'm sorry. I've gotta go." The Doctor turns from Rose to Mickey. They're both walking away from him and he doesn't know which way to turn.

Mickey then said gesturing to Rose "Go on then. No choice, is there? You can only chase after one of us, and it's never gonna be me, is it?" Rose stops walking backwards, turns and leaves.

Ben then said "as smart as you our Doctor you do forget something quite easily. Which is that there is four of us. Even though I have my own problems right now I will go after Mickey." Then Ben's outfit flashed into his archer form then back to his normal outfit.

The Doctor then said to Ben and Mickey "Back here in twenty-four hours" Mickey he runs after Rose. Mickey watches his retreating back.

Mickey then replied "Yeah. If I haven't found something better." He turns away.

Ben then said "So who was it."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Mickey and Ben our walking alongside a Cybus Industries factory. The military are barring the road ahead. The soldier approaches Mickey.

Mickey then asked "Are we all right to get past?"

Soldier then said "Yeah. No bother. Curfew doesn't start 'til ten."

Mickey then said "There's a curfew?"

Soldier then asked incredulous "Course there is. Where've you been living, mate? Up there with the toffs?" He looks up at the zeppelins in the sky. Mickey and Ben follow his gaze.

Mickey then replied "I wish." And walks on "See ya." Ben then follows

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Mickey and Ben turn a corner in a run-down looking area. Mickey crosses the street. His pace slows slightly as he approaches one of the doors. He speeds up again and knocks three times. Ben is watching from a distance

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ben then sees a van pull up and guy came out and said to Mickey. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" He pushes him inside the van. **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ben is now chasing after the van. He accidently hit his wrist and a lasser arrow threw the air nearly hitting the van. Ben then said "I can't Keep up with the van on foot." Then he smacked his forehead and said "Stupid. Why don't I use what's happen to me as an advantage? I hope this works." He concentrated and he was flashing through all his forms and said "Materialize Overglider." Then the Overglider actual appeared in the real world He then took flight and followed the van from the sky.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ben then lands down and concentrates and said "Overglider dematerialize." The Overglider disappeared. Ben then walks into the building.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Jake, Ricky and Mrs Moore have stripped Mickey to his boxers and tied him to a chair. Jake is using a some sort of device to scan the length of his body. The results are shown on the laptop Mrs Moore is using. Jake finishes. Ben saw Mickey tied to a chair. Jake then said to Ricky "He's clean. No bugs."

Ricky then said staring at Mickey " But this is off the scale. He's flesh and blood - how did that happen?"

Mrs. Moore then said "Well, it could be that Cybus Industries have perfected the science of human cloning...? Or your father had a bike?" Ricky glares at Mickey and circles him menacingly and said "Your name is Mickey, not Ricky?"

Mickey then said "Mickey. Dad was Jackson Smith. Used to work at the key cutters in Cliffton's Parade. Went to Spain, never came back. "

Ricky bends to get a closer look at him and said "But that's MY dad. So... we're brothers?"

Jake then said "Be fair. What else could it be?"

Ricky then replied staring at Mickey, brow furrowed "I don't know. But he doesn't just look like me, he is exactly the same. There's something else going on here, Jake. "

Ben then said "your quite right Ricky."

Ricky then turns around and said "who are you?."

Ben then replied, "Theron Star. You see each choice we make effect our lives making us live quite differently. Every choice we make creates multiple universes Which are stacked up right next to each other. He is you Ricky from a universe where you were named Mickey instead. Sometimes it's possible to travel from one to another and that's what we did."

Mrs. Moore then said "Mrs. Moore, How did you guys do that."

Ben then said "we have our ways."

Mickey then asked "So, who are you lot?"

Ricky then said straightening, circling the chair again "We - we are the Preachers. As in Gospel Truth. You see?" gestures his ears "No ear plugs. While the rest of the world downloads from Cybus Industries, we - WE have got freedom. You're talking to London's Most Wanted. But target Number One is Lumic, and we ARE going to bring him down."

Mickey then said "From your kitchen?" Jake smirks.

Ricky then replied "Have you got a problem with that?"

Mickey then replied "No, it's a good kitchen." The laptop bleeps.

Mrs. Moore then said "It's an upload from Gemini."

Mickey then asked "Who is Gemini?"

Mrs. Moore then said "The vans are back. They're moving out of Battersea. Looks like Gemini was right. Lumic's finally making a move."

Ricky then said "And we are right behind him. Pack up, we're leaving."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

A huge lorry from Cybus Industries drives past. The Preacher's van is hidden in the shadows. It pulls out after the lorry has gone. Ricky is driving. In the back, Jake gives Mrs Moore a gun. She loads it as Mickey and Ben look on. Jake also loads his.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ricky and Jake are crouched in some bushes outside Pete's house, watching some men dressed in white get out of the back of a lorry.

Ricky then said "I don't know what they're doing, but they seem to be the target. Big house, fair bit of money... now we've got to find a way to get in."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Mrs. Moore then said to Mickey and Ben "I've identified the address. It belongs to Peter Tyler. The Vitex millionaire."

Mickey then replied "Pete Tyler?"

Mrs. Moore then said "He's listed as one of Lumic's henchmen. A traitor to the state."

Mickey then said shocked "But... but... we've gotta get in there."

Ricky replied through the comm "Now, shut it, duplicate, that's what I just said." A ramp is let down from the back of the lorry. We hear the sound of heavy feet marching. "What're they doing...?" A row of heavy metal feet march out of the van. "What the hell are they?" After a few more moments, Ricky and Jake evidently decide to make a hasty retreat.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Mickey and Ben sprint down the lawn towards them.

Ben then said "Rose wrong one."

Mickey then said "Rose!" He stops when they reach The Doctor and Rose. Then Mickey starts speaking again "That's not me. That's like... the other one." Rose stares at him, and then at Ricky.

The Doctor then said "Oh, as if things weren't bad enough - there's two Mickey's!"

Ricky then replied "It's Ricky."

Mickey then said referring to the Cybermen "But there's more of them..." The company look around them in fear as they are surrounded by Cybermen.

Rose then said "We're surrounded..." Ricky raises his gun.

The Doctor then said "Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them." Jake ignores this and fires a rally. The Doctor pushes his gun aside angrily. "No! Stop shooting, now!" The Doctor straightens and addresses the surrounding Cybermen. "We surrender! Hands up..." the company put their hands up, including him "... there's no need to damage us, we're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."

Cyberman then said "You are rogue elements."

The Doctor then said "But we surrender."

Cyberman then replied "You are incompatible."

The Doctor then replied "But this is a surrender!"

Cyberman then responded "You will be deleted."

The Doctor then said shouting, frantic "But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!"

Cyberman then replied "You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cybermen but you will perish under maximum deletion." The Cyberman raises it's arm and reaches towards the Doctor. The company look terrified. Ben the only one not looking terrified. "Delete. Delete. Delete!"

 **read and review**


	7. Chapter 7: Age of Steel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Age of Steel**

The Doctor points the power cell at the Cybermen, which expells a shoot of golden light which bounds off one of them and onto the others - they are all disintegrated.

Ricky then said "What the hell was that?"

The Doctor then said "We'll have that instead – RUN!" And they run. Mrs Moore drives onto the scene in the blue van, hooting her horn.

Mrs. Moore then said "Everybody in!" Pete tries to run back to the house. The Doctor grabs him and tries to restrain him.

Pete then said " I've gotta go back, my wife's in there."

The Doctor then replied "Anyone inside that house is dead. If you wanna help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've gotta come with us right now." Pete understands, and hurries back to the van.

Mrs, Moore then said "Come on, get a move on!" Rose is still staring at the house. The Doctor goes to her and said with a quiet urgency "Rose, she's not your mother."

Rose then replied "I know."

The Doctor then said "Come on."

He pushes her in the direction of the van. They get in the back.

Mrs. Moore then said "Finished chatting?! Never seen a slower getaway in my life!"They drive off. The Cybermen march ominously forwards.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The van is driving along at a steady speed now, relatively calm. Ricky, who is sitting in the front, glares through the grilling at the power cell, which the Doctor is still holding in his hand.

Ricky then asked "What was that thing?"

The Doctor then replied "Little bit of technology from my home." Mickey then said "It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?"

The Doctor then said putting it in his pocket "It's on a revitalising loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours."

Ricky then replied "Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore."

Jake then said "Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him." He's looking at Pete.

Rose then replied her voice rising shrilly "Leave him alone! What's he done wrong?"

Jake then said "Oh, you know - just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government. And left Lumic in charge."

Pete then replied "If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?"

Ricky then responded "Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you, though."

The Doctor then replied "Talk about executions, you'll make ME your enemy. And take some really good advice - you don't wanna do that."

Ricky then said "All the same... we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since 20.5. Rose stared at Pete, taken aback.

Rose then asked "Is that true?" Pete looks uncomfortable.

Ricky then said "Tell 'em, Mrs M."

Mrs. Moore then said "We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations... the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week."

Pete then said "Broadcast from Gemini?"

Ricky then replied "And how do you know that?"

Pete then said "I'm Gemini. That's ME."

Ricky then said "Yeah, well you would say that."

Pete then said "Encrypted wavelength six-five-seven using binary nine.

Ricky and Jake glance at one another. "That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services, and what do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van!"

Mickey then said confused "No, no, no! But the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted!"

Ricky then said "Yeah, that's not exactly..."

Mickey then said "Not exactly what?"

Ricky then said sheepishly "I'm London's Most Wanted for... parking tickets." The Doctor smiles. Rose raises her eyebrows.

Pete then replied "Great."

Ricky the responded defensively "They were deliberate! I was fighting the system! Park anywhere, that's me."

The Doctor then said liking this "Good policy. I do much the same. I'm The Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested..."

Rose then said "And I'm Rose. Hello!"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor stepping out of the TARDIS said "Rose?" They look around. He jogs over to them. "I've only got five minutes of power..."

Ben then comes up to them and said " we've gotta go."

Rose then said to Pete "The Doctor could show ya..."

Pete then said "Thank you. For everything." Rose has tears in her eyes, now. She's looking at him intensely.

Rose then said "Dad."

Pete then said "Don't. Just- just don't." He walks away. The Doctor scratches the back of his neck as he always does when he's uncomfortable, and looks at Rose. Mickey and Jake approach, Mickey holding the Doctor's suit. Mickey then said "Here it is! I found it. Not a crease."

The Doctor then said taking it, overjoyed "My suit! Good man! Now then, Jake - we've gotta run. But one more thing; Mrs Moore. Her real name is Angela Price. She's got a husband out there. And children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world."

Jake then said "Yeah, course I will."

The Doctor then said "Off we go, then!"

Mickey then replied "Uh... thing is, I'm staying."

The Doctor then replied staring "You're doing what?"

Rose then said also staring, already upset "You can't."

Mickey then replied voice trembling "It sort of balances out, 'cos this world lost its Ricky. But there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there."

Rose then said "But you can't stay."

Mickey then said "Rose, my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran - remember her?" Rose tries to hold her tears back.

Rose then said "Yeah."

Mickey then replied "She NEEDS me."

Rose then said "What about me? What if I need you?"

Mickey then responded "Yeah, but Rose... you don't. It's just you and him, isn't it?" looks at the Doctor, and then back to Rose "We had something a long time ago, but... not anymore."

Rose then said grasping at straws "Well- we'll come back. We can travel anywhere, come and see you, yeah?"

The Doctor then replied "We can't. I told you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We- we fell through a crack in time. When we leave... I've got to close it. We can't ever return." He looks at Mickey, as if asking him if this is really what he wants. Rose looks defeated. Mickey glances at her, then holds his hand out to the Doctor. then said "Doctor." He shakes his hand. "Take Rose's phone. It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories." Mickey nods. "And good luck. Mickey the Idiot." He slaps his cheek with a twinkle in his eye.

Mickey then said "Watch it!" The Doctor saunters back to the TARDIS and slips inside. Rose gives Mickey her phone. He puts it inside his pocket. "Thanks. We've had a laugh though, haven't we? "Rose nods, tearful. "Seen it all, been there and back... who would have thought, me and you off the old estate, flying through the stars?"

Rose then replied "All those years just sitting there... imagining what we'd do one day..." her voice breaks "We never saw this, did we?" They put their arms around each other for a final embrace.

Mickey then said "Go on, you'll miss your flight."

Rose clutches Mickey tighter, burying her head in his shoulder. When she pulls away, she can't look at him. She goes back to the TARDIS, sobbing. When she reaches the threshold, she looks back at him one last time, and then goes inside, closing the door behind her. Ben then said "I can't tell you how but you'll see us again. I will watch over them don't worry. Bye Mickey"

Mickey then said "Bye Theron."

Ben then heads into the TARDIS.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Back into the TARDIS The Doctor turns to Ben and said "you are not Human. You're ah ah." Ben is thinking " _please don't say it, please, please, facing him once was enough and that was a virtual representation of him. A Human version is probably a lot worse._ " Warrior."

Ben then said "I thought you were going to say Lyokian."

Rose then asked "what's a Locoian."

The Doctor then said "They are the residents of the planet Lyoko. Just Like not all of my people on my planet were Time Lords. Not all Lyokians are Lyoko Warriors. Lyoko Warriors have a live span of 200 years in each form. If they die they can just change their form and heal the other form. Lyoko Warriors were the only ones that had the ability to fight of Possessions."

Rose then said "Cassandra, that's why."

The Doctor then said "I just don't know why my sonic is picking you up as 100 % Human. "

Ben then said "Well that explains why there was a kankrelat in Vanstatten's museum.

Ben then said "before I tell you why I want you to scan be when I transform."

Ben then thinks of his Martial arts Lyoko form. He then transforms into it. The Doctor scans and said "Lyoko Warrior 100%."

Ben then said after transforming back "I'm actually from another universe. I created this program a call a dimension hopper. I used it twice one where Lyoko was inside a computer and the Lyoko warriors which were human that got virtualized into lyoko. I used it and I came to this universe. No I'm not going to tell you anything about my world."

The Doctor then said "now it makes sense you were never actually from the planet but has the abilities because of the other dimension. Which is why the powers were coming out while we're in the other dimension."

Then Ben said "I think you might need to drop me off at Lyoko."

"I will drop you off there then let Rose see Jackie."

The Doctor sets the TARDIS for Lyoko. Ben gets out of the TARDIS and onto the planet Lyoko.

 **Read and Review**

 **Authors Note: I just thought Lyoko could be a real planet in The Doctor Who universe. These next chapters will just Ben.**


	8. Chapter 8: Warrior 5 and 6 to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Code Lyoko. Just the description of the human XANA.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Warrior 5 and 6 to the rescue**

Ben is on the planet Lyoko the TARDIS just dematerialized he looked around and was surrounded by a sea of kankrelats and Krabs. Ben then concentrated on his martial arts form and transformed and grabbed his nun chucks and looped it around a krankrelat and threw it off the planet and then said "well that's how it got to Vanstatten's place. Duplicate." Ben then formed his Clone and they destoried the sea of kankrelats. Ben's clone was hit by a lasser by a Krab and the clone vanished. Then he heard a voice say "Ben, Megatank behind you."

Ben shocked with the voice knowing his real name and with no body to a company that voice. Ben turned around and said "Supersprint" and jumped over the Megatank and he saw the Megatank destroy most of the Krabs. Ben then said "you're the Jeremy Belpois of this universe. Suddenly A blond kid wearing a red turtle neck shirt appeared and said "we all had a dream we're all cartoons and you were there and told us your real name you were a cartoon too.

Ben then said "So what happened"

Jeremy then said "XANA has taken over our planet and trapped "Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and princess Aelita, in guardians. He also captured King Franz."

Ben then said "can you locate them. And also are you able to create my vehicle."

Jeremy then said "Yes I can try. And for your vehicle I was able to the moment you stepped onto this planet." He then turned invisible and said "Materialize Overglider. Ben's Overglider appeared and Ben took flight over the Krabs and dropped down onto a Krab and stabbed it in the Symbol and jumped to each Krab and destroying them. Then he dropped to the ground. Then he used nun chucks on the Krab and threw it into the Megatank destroying them both. Ben now can see a castle with drapes with an image of three circles a line at the top of the most outer circle and three lines at the bottom of the same circle.

Jeremy then said "Ben, found Yumi she is on the second floor first door."

Ben then said "got it Supersprint" and ran in and up to the second floor he opened the door and walked in saw a realistic version of Yumi in her season 4 suit. Ben then used his creativity power and created a clone of Yumi and the guardian like in the show fell for it and dropped Yumi and Ben then woke Yumi up and said "hey get up time to get the others."

Yumi got up and looked at Ben and said "Your actual real I had a dream where you were going through a vent and thanked me."

Ben then said "Jeremy told me about your other dreams that you know my name."

Yumi then said "Ben right."

Jeremy then said "stop chit chatting I found Odd in the basement third door in" they when out of the room and found Kankrelats at the steps Yumi took out her fans and said "Hiya" and then threw them destroy a couple. Ben then shifted into his archer form and shot arrows at the rest of the Kankrelats they went down to the basement and saw two tarantulas and Ben shifted back to his martial arts form and used his supersprint to jump of the wall and stab one tarantula with his staff while Yumi destroyed it with her fan. Then they got into the third room and saw Odd in the bubble and Ben used his powers to free Odd and Yumi was look out. After Odd was awake they left the room and Jeremy said "I found Princess Aelita she's on the fifth floor go get her." They ran up to the fifth floor and Ben said "Jeremy we're on the fifth floor."

Jeremy then said "take a right and then a left and another left she should be on the door to the left. They took a right turn and then a left and saw three Megatanks coming from in front of them to the left of them and to the right of them. They each destroyed one and went into the room Ben used his power on guardian and freed Aelita and Jeremy became visible and said "hey Princess" and kissed her.

Odd then said "stop it love birds we have to rescue the other half of the other love birds."

Jeremy and Aelita stopped kissing and Jeremy turned invisible and said "I found Ulrich, he's on the 3rd floor and second door on the right."

They took a right and then another right then a left back to the stairs and they went down to the third floor. They went to the second door on the right. Ben then said "It's your turn Princess free Ulrich. We'll guard the door. Aelita went in and Kreepers started coming at them. Odd aimed his paw towards a Kreeper and said "Laser Arrow." Hitting it with and arrow destroying it Ben then used his nun chucks and looped a couple of Kreepers and threw them against a wall and destroyed them. Yumi used her fans to destroy some more Kreepers. Soon the door behind them opened and Aelita said "Energy field" and destroyed the rest of the Kreepers. Then Trantulas came and Ulrich came out the door and said "triplicate." Splitting himself in three throwing their swords at the Trantulas destroying them. Then he said "fusion" and became one.

Aelita then said "We have to get my dad."

Jeremy then said "He's in the thrown room in a cage." They went to the thrown room saw a realistic looking Franz Hopper in a jail cage and then the floor started to give way and their was a hole between them and Franz Hopper. They turned around and Ben saw for the first time what a human looking XANA looks liked. He had the same facial structure as Franz but instead of gray hair his hair was three different colors brown, blond, and black so was his beard. His hair was to a point like Odd's but instead of the purple dot in the middle he had a pink version of his symbol. His eyes were that exact symbol but black. He then kept on destroying floors sending them to main floor.

Ben then said "Yumi use your telekinesis to send us up when we'll up I'll use mine to get you." After that happened they went into a fight with Xana and beat him and grabbed the keys and Unlocked the Jail Cage freeing Franz. Yumi and Ben used their telekinesis and dropped the cage on Xana. Then they locked him in. Aelita and Ben then used their creativity power to rebuild the floors and patched up the hole making the floor whole. Franz then stood up and Jeremy became visible and all of them but Aelita kneeled down and Franz said "Thank you." Then he knighted all of them. "Rise, now time for a feast in your honor."

Odd then said "yes I'm starving."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

While at the feast Ben could hear the TARDIS materializing and The Doctor walked out and said "finally after a couple days she finally yet me land here.

Franz saw him and said "Doctor."

The Doctor then said "Franz."

Ben with the okay from Franz got up and walked towards the TARDIS and looked back and saw Odd surround by five empty plates and still eating. He then walked in to the TARDIS and the door closed. The TARDIS dematerialized.

 **Read and Review**

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this original chapter The Doctor just came from Fear her. So that means to chapters left all the event between happened with just Rose and The Doctor.**


	9. Chapter 9: Army of Ghosts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who just Ben/Theron**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Army of Ghosts**

The TARDIS materializes in a children's play area. Rose steps out holding a large red rucksack, which she slings onto her back. The Doctor and Ben follow, and they set off towards the flats on the Powell Estate with a spring in their step, obviously at peace with the world.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The three of them walk up to the front Rose and Jackie's apartment and Rose said "Mum, it's us! We're ba-ack!"

Jackie, excited, hurries out to the front door, just as The Doctor, Ben, and Rose enter the flat.

Jackie then said exasperated and pleased at the same time "Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone! You never use it!"

Rose then said grinning "Shut up, come here!" They throw their arms around each other.

Jackie Then said "Oh, I love you!"

Rose replied "I love you!"

Jackie then said "I love you so MUCH!" The Doctor pushes Ben in front and Jackie comes releases Rose and Hugs Ben.

The Doctor squeezes past them, trying to sidle off, but Jackie's spots him. grabbing him "Oh no you don't. Come here!" She pulls him towards her and plants one on him, despite his weak protests. While hugging him "Oh, you lovely big fella! Oh, you're all mine!"

The Doctor replied "Just- just- just put me down!"

Jackie then said "Yes, you are!" She kisses him again and then walks off, leaving the Doctor to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, looking for all the world like a little boy with an over-affectionate mother. They join Rose in the sitting room.

Rose then said taking off her back her ruck sack and dumping it in Jackie's arms "I've got LOADS of washing for ya! And - I got you this!"She shows Jackie an tiny ornate bottle with a wide grin. "It's from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It's made of um..." She turns to the Doctor "what's it called?"

The Doctor is flicking through magazines which are lying on the table. "Bezoolium."

Rose then said "Bezoolium. When it gets cold, yeah, it means it's gonna rain - when it's hot, it's gonna be sunny! You can use it to tell the weather!"

Jackie then said "I've got a surprise for you and all."

Rose then said "Oh, I get her bezoolum - she doesn't even say 'thanks'."

Jackie then replied "Guess who's coming to visit? You're just in time - he'll be here at ten past! Who do you think it is?"

Rose then said "I don't know."

Jackie then said "Oh go on, guess!"

Rose then replied "No, I hate guessing. Just tell me."

Jackie then replied so pleased "It's your grandad. Grandad Prentice. He's on his way. Any minute!" Rose stares. "Right, cup of tea!" She disappears into the kitchen. Rose stares after her. The Doctor and Ben appear at her shoulder.

Rose then said stunned "She's gone mad."

The Doctor then said also staring after Jackie "Tell me something new."

Ben then said "he's dead isn't he."

Rose then said "Yeah, Grandad Prentice - that's her dad. But he died like, ten years ago. Oh my God. She's lost it." addresses Jackie "Mum?"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose, Ben, and The Doctor stand in the kitchen doorway. "What you just said about grandad..."

Jackie then said "Any second now. "

Rose then said gently "But... he passed away. His heart gave out. Do you remember that?"

Jackie then said lightly "Course I do!"

Rose then asked "... Then how can he come back?"

Jackie then said "Why don't you ask him yourself?" checks her watch "Ten past. Here he comes." And right before their eyes, a figure steps out of nowhere in the middle of kitchen. It's featureless, like a shadow, but definitely humanoid. It stands beside Jackie. "Here we are, then!" The Doctor and Rose just stare, dumbstruck. Ben faking a shocked expression. "Dad... say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown? "

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, and Rose burst out of a side-door of the block of flats at a run. They come to a halt, looking around. The Doctor said confused "They're everywhere!" Sure enough, the ghosts are everywhere, standing around just like ordinary people. No one seems to be remotely alarmed by their presence. A group of boys carry on with their ball game, just as normal. Rose turns. Rose then said "Doctor, look out!" A ghost walks right through the Doctor, causing him discomfort but no pain. Jackie then said joining them "They haven't got long. Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade."

The Doctor replied "What do you mean, SHIFT? Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?"

Jackie then said "Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?"

The Doctor replied completely baffled "But no one's running or screaming or freaking out or—"

Jackie then replied "Why should we?" checks her watch "Here we go. Twelve minutes past." Jackie smiles at Rose, biting her lip with antipation.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The ghosts disappear. The Doctor glances around, looking even more confused than he did before. The four of them head back to the flats.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor and Ben are sitting on the floor in front of Jackie's television. Jackie is sitting on the sofa and Rose is perched on the arm. They're all watching a programme called 'Ghostwatch'. Presenter said "On today's Ghostwatch, claims that some of the ghosts are starting to talk, and there seems to be a regular formation gathering around Westminster Bridge." Cut to footage of the ghosts milling around Westminster Bridge. "It's almost like a military display..."

The Doctor then said brow furrowed "What the hell's going on?" He changes channel to what would appear to be a weather report - but instead of weather symbols, there are little pictures of ghosts on the map of the UK.

The weather man said "And tonight we're expecting very strong ghosts. From London, through the North and up into Scotland."

Turn over to the Trisha Goddard chat show. The caption at the bottom of the screen proclaims "I married a dead man!" Trisha said "So basically, Eileen, what you're telling me is, that you are in love with a ghost." Eileen is sat in front of the studio audience with a ghost hovering around by the other chair.

Eileen then said tearfully "He's MY ghost and I love him, 24/7!" Encouraging round of applause from the audience. Change channel.

Derek Acorah then said "Well, no one needs me anymore!"

Change channel. This time, it's a cheesy advert - a housewife in a flowery apron addresses the camera in her kitchen while a sad-looking animated ghost hovers around above the worktop. The housewife said "My ghost was pale and grey until I discovered... Ectoshine!"With an expression of complete bewilderment, the Doctor turns over. Now we're on a French news channel. French Newsreader said "Et le President d'aujourd'hui, quelle est—" Cut to footage of the ghosts wandering around the Eiffel Tower. Change channel - an Indian news report. Ghosts are milling around the Taj Mahal. Change channel to an enthusiastic Japanese Newsreader. The Doctor puts his head in his hands.

Jackie then said "Oh, yes!" T.V Cuts to footage of three excited Japanese girls, all screeching wildly and showing off their ghost t-shirts.

The Doctor then said changing channel "It's all over the world."

An episode of Eastenders. Peggy Mitchell is behind the bar of the Vic, having a go at a ghost. Peggy then said "Listen to me, Denn Watts. I don't care if you HAVE come back from the grave. Get out of my pub! The only spirits I'm serving in this place are gin, whisky and vodka. So, you heard me - GET OUT!"

The Doctor's had enough. He switches off the TV and turns to Jackie and asked "When did it start?"

Jackie then said "Well first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down—"

The Doctor replied "No, I mean worldwide." Rose smirks.

Jackie then said "Oh! That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were - ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that, whole planet was panicking... no sign of YOU, thank you very much... then it sort of sank in. Took us time to realise that... we're lucky."

Rose then asked "What makes you think it's grandad?"

Jackie then said "Just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?"

Rose then said gently "I wish I could, mum, but I can't."

Jackie then said "You've got to make an effort. You've got to WANT it, sweetheart."

The Doctor then asked "The more you want it, the stronger it gets?"

Jackie then replied "Sort of, yeah."

The Doctor responded "Like a psychic link. Course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in."

Jackie then said "You're spoiling it."

The Doctor then said "I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory."

Rose then asked "But if they're not ghosts, what are they, then?."

Jackie then said " Yeah, but they're human! You can see them - they LOOK human!"

Rose then said "She's got a point. I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people."

The Doctor then said

THE DOCTOR thoughtfully "Maybe not. They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot." And with that, he stands.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose, holding a newspaper, strides into the TARDIS where the Doctor is as usual, wedged under the console. Ben is just staying out of The Doctor's way. Rose then said "According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds." she peers down at him "Now don't tell me you're gonna sit back and do nothing." The Doctor suddenly pops up from underneath the grilling, bopping insanely and accompanied by the tune of Ghostbusters. He's holding an odd looking device in one hand and wearing a rucksack.

The Doctor then said "Who're you gonna call?"

Rose and Ben said simultaneously "Ghostbusters!"

The Doctor replied "I ain't afraid of no ghosts."

He leaves the TARDIS, Rose following him and giggling. Ben coming out right after them. Jackie's waiting for them outside. The Doctor arranges three cone devices in a triangle shape. The Doctor to Jackie said "When's the next shift?"

Jackie checks watch and said "Quarter to. But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do?"

The Doctor then said "Triangulates their point of origin."

Rose then said thoughtfully "I don't suppose it's the Gelth?"

The Doctor replied "Nah." Rose shakes her head as though this was the answer she was expecting. "They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper."

Jackie then said crossly "You're always doing this. Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real?" The Doctor ignores her. "Just think of it, though... all the people we've lost - our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

The Doctor pauses in his work, meeting her eyes for the first time and said "I think it's horrific." Jackie looks mildly shocked. The Doctor back at work "Rose, Theron, give us a hand."

He starts unwinding a cable, leading it though into the TARDIS, Rose and Ben following.

Now inside the TARDIS he plugs it into the console. Jackie steps inside and closes the door behind her. The Doctor explaining at break-neck speed "As soon as it becomes activated, if that line goes into the red, press that button there. If it doesn't stop..." He brandishes the sonic screwdriver under Rose's nose, who goes cross-eyed trying to focus on it. "Setting 15B, hold it against the port, eight seconds and stop.

Rose then said "15B, eight seconds."

The Doctor then replied "If it goes into the blue, activate the deep scan on the left."

Rose then said "Hang on a minute, I know..."She leans over the console, pointing out a button. "It's that one."

The Doctor then said "Mm, close."

Rose points to another "That one?"

The Doctor replied "Nnnnow you've just killed us." Rose giggles. Neither of them notice the way Jackie's looking at them.

Ben then said "It's this one."

The Doctor then said "Yeah! Now, what've we got? Two minutes to go?"

He looks over at Jackie, who checks her watch.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose plunges the sonic screwdriver into a port on the console.

At the same moment, outside the doors, the Doctor presses the device he was holding earlier onto one of the cones. He proceeds to do the same to the other two, shouting through the open doors to Rose. "What's the line doing?"

Rose yelling back " It's all right, it's holding!"

Jackie who has been contemplating Rose said "You even look like him?"

Rose then said "How d'you mean?" she smiles "I s'pose I do, yeah."

Jackie then said "You've changed so much."

Rose then said "For the better..."

Jackie whispers "I s'pose."

Rose turning to her "Mum, I used to work in a SHOP."

Jackie then said defensively "I've worked in shops. What's wrong with that?"

Rose replied "No, I didn't mean that."

Jackie then said "I know what you meant. What happens when I'm gone?"

Rose then said shocked "Don't talk like that!"

Jackie then said seriously "No, but really. When I'm dead and buried, you won't have any reason to come back home. What happens then?"

Rose then said quietly "I don't know."

Jackie then said "Do you think you'll ever settle down?"

Rose then replied "The Doctor never will, so I can't. I'll just keep on travelling."

Jackie then said "And you'll keep on changing. And in forty years time, fifty, there'll be this woman - this strange woman... walking through the marketplace on some planet a billion miles from Earth. She's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even human..." The Doctor's voice breaks the moment.

Rose shouting to him "The scanner's working - it says "delta one six".

The Doctor stands, facing the centre of the triangle and said "Come on you beauty!" He cackles, positively jiggling with anticipation.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

As The Doctor watches the triangle, a ghost materialises in its centre. As it does so, the cones are connected with blue electricity, which in turn connects over the top of the ghost, encompassing it in a kind of electric blue pyramid.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ben, Jackie and Rose watch the happenings outside the TARDIS on the monitor with amazement.

The Doctor puts on a pair of what looks like 3D spectacles and watches the ghost. He then bends down and adjusts a setting on his equipment - a green light blips, which seems to cause -

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor continues to adjust the knob. The ghost shudders and groans. Then he laughs and said "Don't like that much, do you?" Then under his breath said "Who are you? Where are you coming from? WHOA!" He has just received what seems like an electric shock from the ghost, and he stumbles backwards . He continued speaking now triumphantly "That's more like it! Not so friendly NOW, are you?"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The ghost continues to shudder and jerk within the Doctor's triangle.

The ghost disappears. The Doctor immediately darts forward and begins gathering up his equipment.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor dashes to the railing inside the TARDIS, throwing his coat over it and said excitedly "I said so! Those ghosts have been FORCED into existence for one specific point! And I can track down the source. Allons-Y!" He pulls down a lever. The TARDIS shudders and he and Rose fall backwards onto the chair. The rotor rises and falls.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor twiddles knobs on the console, nattering away to himself "I like that. 'Allons-y'. I should say 'allons-y' more often. 'Allons-y'. Watch out, Rose Tyler! Allons-y! And THEN, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Allonzo. Because then I could say, 'allons-y, Allonzo'! Every time! You're staring at me."

Ben then mutters "you might."

Rose has been listening to the Doctor rattle off with a strange smile on her face. Rose then said quietly, so her mom doesn't hear "My mum's still on board." Sure enough, Jackie's sitting up in the gantries, legs dangling.

Jackie then said "If we end up on Mars, I'm gonna kill you." She folds her arms. The Doctor stares at her, horrified. Rose smirks.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, Rose and Jackie observe this on the monitor. The Doctor then said "Oh, well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still! Cuts to the chase. Stay in here, look after Jackie." He makes towards the doors. Ben follows him Rose trailing after them "I'm not looking after my mum!"

The Doctor replied "Well, you brought her!"

Jackie then said indignantly "I was kidnapped!"

Rose pushes past The Doctor and Ben and blocks the doorway so they can't get past.

Rose then said warningly "Doctor, they've got guns."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

There all looking at the sphere and Jackie said "But I can see it!"

Rajesh then replied "Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off... nothing. It is... absent."

Yvonne then said "Well, Doctor?"

The Doctor then said "This is a Void Ship."

Yvonne then said "And what is that?"

The Doctor folding away his specs, sounding worried "Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but... it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space. Travelling through the Void." He sits down on the bottom step, Yvonne and Rajesh crowding him.

Rajesh then said " And what's 'the Void'?"

Ben then said "think of someone that died imaging they didn't and this world actual exists, but you can't just travel to it. To get to it you need to go through a special tunnel which is the Void."

The Doctor then said "Containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that - nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down. No life. No time. Without end. My people called it the Void, the Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell."

Rajesh then said "But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?"

The Doctor replied "To explore. To escape. You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang... end of the universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation."

Yvonne then said smugly "You see, we were right. There is something inside it."

The Doctor then said looking at her "Oh yes." She is caught by his tone.

Rajesh then said "So how do we get in there."

The Doctor suddenly standing "We don't! We send that thing back into Hell. How did it get here in the first place?"

Yvonne then replied "Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake."

The Doctor then said "Show me." He strides off and Ben follows him. Yvonne exchanges a look with Rajesh, and follows. The Doctor and Ben exit and turn left.

Yvonne then said "No, Doctor." He turns right Ben and Yvonne follow him.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD**

Yvonne shows The Doctor and Ben the white expanse of wall from which the white light emits during ghost shift.

Yvonne said "The sphere came through here. A hole in the world." The Doctor runs his hand over the smooth white wall. "Not active at the moment. But when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up."

The Doctor then said "How did you even find it?"

Yvonne then said "Well, we were getting warning signs for years. A radar black-spot. So we built this place. Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred foot above sea level. It was on the only way to reach it.

The Doctor putting his 3D specs on "You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance? How much money have you got?"

Yvonne then said "Enough." She walks away. The Doctor removes his specs, and folds his arms, still contemplating the wall. Jackie is looking out of the window in Yvonne's office.

"Hold on a minute... we're in Canary Wharf! Must be! This building, it's Canary Wharf. " The view from the window would certainly suggest so.

Yvonne then replied "Well, that is the public name for it. But to those in the know, it's Torchwood."

The Doctor joining them said "So, you find the breech, probe it, the sphere comes through. Six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, "oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe?" Nah, you think "let's make it BIGGER! "

Yvonne then said "It's a massive source of energy. If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent. Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes." She leaves the office and enters the main area.

The Doctor then said "Cancel it."

Yvonne then said "I don't think so."

The Doctor then said angrily "I'm warning you, cancel it."

Yvonne turning to him "Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the rights of Man."

The Doctor then "Let me show you." He takes his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and stands on the other side of the glass partition between Yvonne's office and the main area. "Sphere comes through." He points his sonic screwdriver at the glass and activates it. The glass splinters and the crack extends outwards, continuing to do so as the Doctor speaks. "But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension, splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours. With the Human Race hoping and wishing and helping them along! But too many ghosts, and..."He place the lightest fingertip on the glass and the whole thing shatters, falling from the frame.

Yvonne then replied "Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful." addresses staff "Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute."

The Doctor then said pursuing her "Ms Hartman, I am asking you - please, don't do it."

Yvonne then responded "We have done this a thousand times."

The Doctor said furiously "Then stop at a thousand!"

Yvonne then "We are in control of the ghosts. The levers can open the breech, but equally they can CLOSE it." They stare at each other for a few moments, a battle of wills, until –

The Doctor said lightly "Okay." He walks off into Yvonne's office to grab a chair.

Yvonne then said "Sorry?!"

The Doctor replied "Never mind! As you were."

Yvonne then said "What, is that it?"

The Doctor then said settling down in the chair "No! Fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mind me. Any chance of a cup of tea?"

Adeola then said "Ghost Shift in twenty seconds."

The Doctor "Mm! Can't WAIT to see it!"

Yvonne said suspiciously "You can't stop us, Doctor."

The Doctor then said " No, absolutely not!" to Jackie and Ben

"Pull up a chair, Rose! Theron! Come and watch the fireworks.

Jackie goes to stand behind the Doctor's chair.

Ben then "I wouldn't mind some popcorn for this show." Ben then stands next to Jackie."

Adeola "Ghost Shift in ten seconds. Nine... eight..."

Yvonne is uneasy. She stares at the Doctor. he raises his eyebrows at her, just daring her to go through with it.

Adeloa "Seven... six... five... four... three... two..."

Yvonne breaks. "Stop the shift. I said stop."

The Doctor said gratefully "Thank you."

Yvonne then said "I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the program will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything."

The Doctor then said "I'm glad to be of help."

Yvonne then said to the room at large "And someone clear up this glass." to the Doctor "They did warn me, Doctor. They said you like to make a mess." She disappears into her office.

INT. TORCHWOOD, CORRIDOR

Rose walks down a corridor, still following the man from a distance. She breaks into a jog as he rounds a corner, hearing the sound of a door opening and closing. She peers cautiously around the corner and then approaches the door. She surmises it for a moment, and then kisses the psychic paper before pressing it against the lock as Yvonne did. The door slides open.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Yvonne is sitting at her desk with a laptop in front of her and said "So these ghosts, whatever they are - did they build the sphere?"Her eyes linger on the Doctor's feet which are crossed on the desk, but she decides to let it pass. He's thrown himself in a chair, looking completely relaxed.

The Doctor replied "Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a canon ball."

Rajesh

RAJESH through webcam "Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor." The Doctor's face twitches. Yvonne turns the laptop around so the Doctor can see Rose and Rajesh on the screen. Rose is peering comically into the camera.

Yvonne then said "She one of yours?"

The Doctor shaking his head said "Never seen her before in my life."

Yvonne then said "Good! Then we can have her shot."

The Doctor sitting up replied "Oh all right then, it'll be worth a try. That's... that's Rose Tyler."

Rose then said "Sorry" and waves "Hello". The Doctor waves back.

Yvonne then said "Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's SHE?"

Jackie then said "I'm her mother."

Yvonne then said "Oh, you travel with her mother?"

Jackie then said " He kidnapped me."

Ben then said "you took our ride of course we would lie we needed the element of surprise."

The Doctor then said "Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother..."

Jackie then responded "Charming."

The Doctor then replied "I've got a reputation to uphold!" The sound of the ghost shift engines starting up is heard. Yvonne stands and addresses the staff.

Yvonne then said "Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift." They ignore her, staring straight ahead. "Who started the program? But- I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?!" She points to the lever which is rising upwards of its own accord. "Step away from the monitors, everyone." No one does - they continue typing. Yvonne panicking "Gareth, Addy - stop what you're doing, RIGHT NOW. Matt. Step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers!" Two scientists rush over to the levers and struggle to push them down. "Stop the levers!"

The Doctor and Ben going to Adeola and The Doctor said "What's SHE doing?"

Yvonne following them "Addy? Step away from the desk." The Doctor stares at her and clicks his fingers in front of her face, but Adeola does not react. "Listen to me. Step away from the desk."

The Doctor then said "She can't hear you" observes computer screen "They're overriding the system."

The Doctor, Jackie and Yvonne stare anxiously at the blank expanse of wall. Ben bracing himself for what he knows is happening. "We're going into Ghost Shift.

The light brightens.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ben then said "Doctor her ear." The Doctor is staring at Adeola's ear- piece.

The Doctor said "It's the ear-piece controlling them. I've seen this before." He takes his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and stands behind her. He continued sincerely "Sorry. I'm so sorry." He holds the sonic screwdriver to the ear-piece, deactivating it. Adeola screams with pain and slumps over the desk, dead. Matt and Gareth do the same as though all the ear-pieces were connected.

Yvonne then asked "What happened? What did you just do?"

The Doctor then said "They're dead."

Jackie then said "You killed them."

The Doctor turning to the computer "Oh someone else did that long before I got here."

Jackie then responded "But you killed them!"

The Doctor then said angrily "Jackie, I haven't got time for this."

Ben then said "didn't you listen he said someone else killed them and probably using their bodies as puppets. I do sometimes get why you Doctor call us stupid Apes."

Yvonne then said "What're those ear-pieces?"

The Doctor replied "Don't."

Yvonne then responded " But they're standard comms. devices - how does it control them?"

The Doctor going to Matt's computer said "Trust me, leave them alone."

Yvonne then said "But what are they?" She takes hold of one of Adeola's ear-pieces and pulls it - right out of her head. A trail of brain tissue is attached to it. Revolted "Urgh! Oh, God! It goes inside their brain!" She drops it.

The Doctor then asked "What about the Ghost Shift?"

Yvonne then said " Ninety percent there. It's still running. Can't you stop it?"

The Doctor then said "They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system."

Yvonne then asked "Who's THEY?"

The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and holds it flat on the palm of his hand, turning slowly and said "It might be a remote transmitter but it's gotta be close by. I can trace it." He darts off, evidently receiving some kind of signal from the sonic screwdriver. "Jackie, stay here!" Ben then goes right after him.

Yvonne follows them.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor walks down a corridor, letting his sonic screwdriver guide him. Ben and Yvonne follow. She stops two passing soldiers. Yvonne then said "You two - you come with us."

Soldier then said "Yes, ma'am. "

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, and Yvonne and the two soldiers have reached the curtained area. The Doctor then asked "What's down here?"

Yvonne then replied "I don't... I dunno, I think it's building work. It's just renovations."

Ben and The Doctor starting forward "You should go back."

Yvonne then said "Think again." She follows him, gesturing for the soldiers to do the same. The Doctor stops pushing the curtains aside as he sonic screwdriver bleeps. He stares at it. "What is it? What's down here?"

The Doctor brow furrowed "Ear-pieces, ear-pods, this world is colliding with another. And I think I know which one." All of a sudden, the shadows of Cybermen standing behind the curtains surround them, getting into position.

Yvonne in a hushed tone "What are they?"

The Doctor then said "They came through first." The Cybermen slit the curtains with their hands. "The advance guard." The Cybermen step through the curtains and begin to march towards them.

Ben and The Doctor said together "Cybermen."

The two soldiers fire their bullets at the Cybermen, with no effect whatsoever. The Doctor and Yvonne try to escape another way, but they are surrounded.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Cybermen lead Yvonne and The Doctor and Ben , who have their hands behind their head, back to the rift chamber.

The Doctor then said "Get away from the machines - do what they say, don't fight them!" The Cybermen reveal their weapons and shoot one of the scientists dead.

Then Jackie asked terrified "What are they?"

Cyberman said "We are the Cybermen. The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent."

The Cyberman clamps a fist to its chest and the lever rises once more, beginning the Ghost Shift."

Computer "Online."

The Doctor as the light brightens "Here come the ghosts."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Jackie then said "These Zybermen - what've they got to do with the ghosts?"

The Doctor then said "Do you never listen? A footprint doesn't look like a boot!"

Cyberman then said "Achieving full transfer."

Ben then said "All the ghosts are cybermen." The Cybermen continue to march from the light, slowly becoming more defined.

The Doctor then said "Millions of them. Right across the world. "

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Hundreds of Cybermen stand in the light, ready for war.

Yvonne then said "They're invading the whole planet."

The Doctor replied "It's not an invasion, it's too late for that. It's a victory." They look round at the laptop as it starts bleeping.

Computer then said "Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated." The Doctor looks at it, brow furrowed.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor to a nearby Cybermen "What I don't understand is Cybermen don't have the technology to build the Void Ship, that's WAY beyond you. How did you create that sphere?"

Cyberman then said "The sphere is not ours."

The Doctor stunned "... What?"

Cyberman then said "The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown."

The Doctor then replied "Then what's inside it...?"

Jackie fearful "Rose is down there."

 **Please read and review**

 **Author's Note: one chapter to go to finish this season.**


	10. Chapter 10: Doomsday

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor who or Code Lyoko that is BCC and who ever has moon scope's rights.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Doomsday**

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Jackie then said "What's down there? She was in that room with the sphere. What's happened to Rose?"

The Doctor and Ben are leaning against a wall.

The Doctor said abruptly "I don't know." Jackie starts to cry. The Doctor goes to her. "I'll find her. I brought you here, I'll get you both out. You and your daughter. Jackie, look at me. Look at me." Jackie looks up at him, eyes red from tears. Now sincerely "I promise you. I give you my word."

A Cyberman approaches Yvonne, who is sat at her desk and said "You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender."

Yvonne then said without even a trace of fear "Oh, do some research. We haven't GOT a central world authority."

Cyberman then said "You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths." The Doctor puts on his 3D specs. "This broadcast is for human kind. "

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet. But you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear." "Cybermen will remove sex and class and colour and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, Ben, Jackie, Yvonne and one of the Cybermen observe the proceedings far below from the top of Torchwood Tower. Cyberman said "I ordered surrender."

The Doctor then said " They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street - you're in their homes. You've got their children." Now angrily "Of course they're gonna fight."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Cyberman #1 said " Scans detect unknown technology active within sphere chamber."

Cyberman #2 said " Cybermen will investigate."

A Cyberman pushes two terrified members of staff roughly before him.

Cyberman said " Units 10 65 and 10 66 will investigate sphere chamber."

Cybermen said " We obey."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Cyberman then said "Units open visual link." A visual of the area occupied by the two Cybermen appears on Yvonne's laptop. "Visual contact established."

The Doctor starts as he sees the Dalek for the first time on Yvonne's laptop.

Dalek Thay said "Identify yourselves."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Dalek Thay said "State your identity." The Doctor is staring at the image on the laptop, like this is worse than he could have ever imagined.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Jackie then said to the Doctor, and Ben scared of the answer "Rose said about the Daleks. She was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Is she dead?" The Doctor turns to her with frightening suddenness.

The Doctor

THE DOCTOR through gritted teeth "Phone."

Jackie then whispers "What did you-?"

The Doctor replied "Phone!" Jackie surreptitiously hands the Doctor her phone so the Cybermen do not notice. The Doctor dials Rose's number and holds the phone to his ear, obviously frantic with worry.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor said "She's answered, she's alive." Jackie claps her hands over her mouth. "Why haven't they killed her?"

Jackie then said " Well, don't complain!"

The Doctor replied "They must need her for something."

Dalek Jast said "We must protect the Genesis Ark."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor hearing this through the phone asked "The Genesis Ark?" He puts on his 3D glasses and looks at the laptop again.

Cyberman said " Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Cyberman said "Open visual link."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Jackie's eyes widen in horror.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Cyberman said " We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?"

Dalek Sek said "Four."

Cyberman replied "You would destroy the Cybermen with FOUR Daleks?!"

Dalek Sek said "We would destroy the Cybermen with ONE Dalek. You are superior in only one respect."

Cyberman then said "What is that?'

Dalek Sek said " You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier!"

The screen goes static.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor clicking the phone off "Lost her."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Cyberman said "Quarantine the Sphere Chamber. Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel." Yvonne struggles and shouts as they drag her away.

Yvonne then said "No, you can't do this! We surrendered! We surrendered!"

They begin to drag Jackie, Ben and The Doctor away too, but then - Cyberman said "These two's increased adrenaline suggests they have vital Dalek information."

Jackie screams back at The Doctor and Ben as she is dragged away and he shouts back over her, trying to reassure her. " You promised me! You gave me your word!"

The Doctor said as she is dragged out of sight "I'll think of something!"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor and Ben are sitting on the window sill in silence. A Cyberman approaches The Doctor.

Cyberman said "You are proof."

The Doctor replied "Of what?"

Cyberman then said "That emotions destroy you."

The Doctor said "Yeah, I am." glances to the side " Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes. The Cyberman follows his gaze. A group of people dressed in black suits, wearing helmets and carrying guns appear out of thin air. One of them shouts to the others and they shoot at a row of Cybermen, immediately destroying them. The Doctor rolls out of the way and crouches in a corner of Yvonne's office as the last Cyberman has his head blown off.

Ben in the middle of the shooting used his creativity power and created a door to the sphere room. He walked through.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Whilst the Daleks are crowded around the Genesis Ark, A door shows behind Mickey and Rose and Ben walked through and said "Hey Ricky."

Mickey then said "its Mickey" and turns around and Rose also. Mickey then said "it's been a long time Theron."

Ben then said "For you maybe but it's only been a day for me I had my lone adventure 24 hours from my point of view after we left you which was just 24 hours ago from my point of view."

Rose then said "Theron is Mom okay."

Ben then said "she will be."

Mickey then shows Rose and Ben his yellow button. "I could transport out of here, but it only carries one and I'm not leaving you either of you.

Rose then said "You'd follow me anywhere. What did I do to you all those years ago?"

Mickey then said " Guess I'm just stupid."

Rose squeezing his hand and said "You're the bravest man I've ever" met.

Then Mickey "What about the Doctor?"

Rose then said "Oh, all right. Bravest Human."

Mickey then asked "What about Theron here."

Rose "fine the bravest human from this dimension."

Mickey turns to Ben and said " wait your from a dimension."

Ben said "Yep" popping the p.

Mickey then said " Well, I can't think what the Daleks need with me. I'm nothing to them."

Rose then said "You could be... whatever's inside that Ark is waking up and I've seen this happen before."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Ben then said " I do we all time traveled which causes us to soak up background radiation. It's harmless, it's just there. But in the Time War, the Daleks evolved so they could use it as a power supply.

Rose then said "If the Daleks have got something inside that thing that needs waking up..."

Mickey then said "They need you two."

Rose then said " YOU'VE travelled in time - either one of us would do."

Mickey then asked "But why would they build something they can't open themselves?"

Dalek Sek suddenly interjecting "The technology is stolen. The Ark is not of Dalek design."

Rose then asked "Then who built it?"

Dalek Sek replied "The Time Lords. This is all that survives of their Home World." The four Daleks are shuffling around the Ark.

Rose then asked "What's inside?"

Dalek Sek replied "The future." Rose stares at the Ark and the surrounding Daleks with fearful apprehension.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Daleks back away from the Genesis Ark.

Dalek Caan said "Final stage of awakening."

Dalek Sek "Your handprint will open the Ark."

Rose then said "Well tough, 'cos I'm not doing it."

Dalek Sek replied "Obey or the males will die."

Rose then immediately moving towards the Ark "I can't let them."

Mickey then said "Rose, don't."

Dalek Sek replied "Place your hand upon the casket."

Rose said violently "All right!" She turns to Ark "You're gonna kill us anyway, so what the hell? " Playing for time, she turns back to the Dalek, goes to stand right in front of it. "If you um... escaped the Time War... don't you want to know what happened?"

Dalek Sek said " Place your hand—"

Rose then said "What happened to the Emperor?"

Dalek Sek responded "The Emperor survived."

Rose then replied 'Til he met me... 'cos if these are gonna be my last words, then you're gonna listen. I met the Emperor. And I took the Time Vortex and I pulled it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks... and I destroyed him." She gives the Dalek a gloating smile, and laughs.

Dalek Sek said furiously "You will be EXTERMINATED!"

Ben then said "you know for being a superior race you are so stupid "we can't open it if we're dead can we."

Dalek Sek said furiously "You will be EXTERMINATED!"

The Doctor then said from the doorway "Oh now, hold on, wait a minute."

Dalek Sek "Alert, alert - you are The Doctor." Rose smiles with delight. The Doctor saunters into the room. He's wearing his 3D specs.

Dalek Thay said "Sensors report he is unarmed."

The Doctor then replied lightly "That's me. Always."

Dalek Sek then said "Then you are powerless."

The Doctor responded "Not me" and takes specs off with a flourish "Never." To Rose "How are you?"

Rose then replied grinning at him "Oh, same old, you know."

The Doctor said "Good! And Mickity-McMickey!" they bash fists "Nice to see ya!"

Mickey then said "And you, boss."

The Doctor said "calling the Daleks stupid good one Theron."

Ben then said "thanks couldn't have them kill my little sister."

Dalek Jast said "Social interaction will cease!"

Dalek Sek asked "How did you survive the Time War?"

The Doctor then replied "By fighting. On the front line." Mickey turns, as if maybe this is the first time he's heard of this. "I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot - ran away!"

Dalek Sek replied "We had to survive."

The Doctor then responded "The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about YOU?"

Rose with a low voice " Doctor, they've got names. And Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said they—"

Dalek Thay said "I am Dalek Thay."

Dalek Sek said "Dalek Sek."

Dalek Jast said "Dalek Jast."

Dalek Caan said "Dalek Caan."

The Doctor seemingly delighted "So THAT'S it! At last... the Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend."

Rose then asked "Who are they?"

The Doctor strolls around them and said "A secret order. Above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine. Think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names." Distastefully "All to find new ways of killing." Mickey gesturing to the Ark "But that thing, they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?"

The Doctor then replied glancing at it "I don't know. Never seen it before."

Rose then said "But it's... Time Lord."

The Doctor then said "Both sides had secrets." To the Daleks "What is it? What have you done?"

Dalek Sek said "Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy."

The Doctor replied "What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?"

Rose then said " They said one touch from a time traveller will wake it up."

The Doctor responded "Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything... ever... from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage." Whispers "Completely alone. And that explains your voice. No wonder you scream."

Dalek Sek said "The Doctor will open the Ark!"

The Doctor laughs contemptuously and said "The Doctor will not."

Dalek then said "You have no way of resisting."

The Doctor said "Well... you got me there. Although... there is always this." He takes his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

Dalek Sek said "A sonic probe?"

The Doctor replied "That's 'screwdriver'."

Dalek Sek said scornfully "It is harmless."

The Doctor then said "Oh yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do - it is VERY good at opening doors." He activates the screwdriver, and immediately, the doors explode inwards. Jake, his men, and the Cybermen leap into action, firing their guns at the Daleks.

Cyberman "Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!"

Dalek Caan said "Alert! Casing impact, casing impact!" The Doctor, Ben, and Rose have flung themselves to the ground, trying to avoid the guns.

The Doctor and Ben said "Rose, get out!" Rose makes towards the door but stumbles.

Dalek Sek "Fire power insufficient! Fire power insufficient!"

Pete helps Rose to her feet - she's surprised to see him there but obviously there's no time for him to explain. They make for the door. Mickey picks up a gun and starts firing anywhere.

Cyberman "Daleks will be deleted. Delete! Delete!"

The Doctor and Ben manage to reach Rose and Pete where they stand in the doorway, out of harms way.

Rose yelling to Mickey who is still in the midst of the havoc "Mickey, come on!"

Dalek Thay said "Adapt to weaponry!"

Dalek Sek replied "Fire power restored!" The Dalek fires once at a Cyberman, immediately destroying it. Jake manages to reach the door - but Mickey loses his footing and accidentally places his hand upon the Genesis Ark, leaving a red hot mark there. He dashes for the door. "Cybermen primary target." Mickey winces in pain as he looks at his hand. The rest of Jake's men manage to slip through the door before it closes, sealing both the Daleks and the Cybermen inside.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor said "Jake, check the stairwell. The rest of you, come on!"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Mickey, Rose, Ben and The Doctor are running down a corridor.

Mickey referring to his touching the Ark "I just fell, I didn't mean it!"

The Doctor replied "Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favour!" he kisses the top of Mickey's head "Now, run!"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Jackie starts down a corridor. She yelps as she comes face to face with two Cybermen. Cyberman then said "You will be upgraded."

Jackie whimpers "No, but you can't! Please—" The Cybermen are shot from behind - they fall to the ground, dead, to reveal Pete aiming a gun behind them. He is accompanied by The Doctor, Ben, Rose and Mickey. Jackie squints through the smoke clouding him, uncomprehending, then her eyes widen as she realises... "Pete!" Rose's hands go to her mouth.

Pete then said "Hello, Jacks."

Jackie she's almost annoyed, her tone plaintive "I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?"

Pete then replied "I'm not a ghost."

Jackie then replied "But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete."

The Doctor stepping forward tentatively in an attempt to explain "It's Pete from a different Universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where—"

Jackie then said "Oh, you can shut up." And for once, the Doctor does, stepping back into the background. Pete smiles. Gazing at Pete "Oh... you look old."

Pete then said "You don't."

Jackie then asked "How can you be standing there?"

Pete then said "Just got lucky... lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or...?"

Jackie quietly "There was never anyone else." The Doctor, Ben and Mickey smirk. "Twenty years, though. Look at me - I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself."

Pete then said "Brought HER up. Rose Tyler." The Doctor, Ben and Mickey smile. Pete then said "That's not bad."

Jackie whispers "Yeah."

Pete then replied "In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine. They worked. Made me rich."

Jackie said "I don't care about that." Pauses "How rich?"

Pete then said "Very."

Jackie then said "I don't care about that. How very?" Pete laughs. Rose rolls her eyes and the Doctor smiles fondly.

Pete then said "Thing is though, Jacks, you're... you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both..." Jackie nods. He looks at her, fighting it. "You know, it's just sort of..." he gives in and starts towards her "Oh, come here." They run to meet each other, Jackie starting to cry. He sweeps her off the ground in a huge hug.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor opens the door to where the battle between the Cybermen and the Daleks is taking place, peering into the lab, waiting for the right moment to enter. He dives into the room, watched anxiously by Rose who winces every time a beam passes near him. The Doctor picks up two of the magnaclamps, using them to deflect the rays from himself. He makes back towards the door with them, dodging the beams. He trips over a Cyberman's body.

Rose whispers "Come on, please." The Doctor quickly gets to his feet and slips through the door to safety. Rose closes it after him. After a few moments, it opens again, and the Doctor's head peers around. This time, he's wearing the 3D specs.

Dalek Sek said "Override roof mechanism." The roof begins to open slowly. "El-ev-ate."

Rose watching "What're they doing? Why'd they need to get outside?!"

The Doctor baffled "Time Lord science- WHAT Time Lord science?" takes specs off "What is it?"

Dalek Sek elevates through the ceiling into the open air with the Ark. The Doctor shuts the door. He runs back down the corridor, shouting to the others as he goes "We've gotta see what it's doing, we've gotta go back up! Come on! All of you! Top floor!"

Jackie then replied "That's forty-five floors up! Believe me, I've done 'em all."

Jake popping his head out of the lift "We could always take the lift..."

EXT. CANARY WHARF

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor and the others finally step out of the lift on the top floor and rush to the window, the Doctor dumping the magnaclamps down on Yvonne's desk as he goes. As the Genesis Ark spins, Daleks shoot out of it, more and more of them. The Doctor stares in horror.

The Doctor said "Time Lord science... it's bigger on the inside."

Mickey then said "Did Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?"

The Doctor replied "It's a prison ship."

Rose then asked "How many Daleks?"

The Doctor then said "Millions."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Pete then said walking away from the window "I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's gonna crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home. Jacks, take this." He tosses her one of the yellow buttons.

Jackie then said "But they're destroying the City!"

Pete said affectionately "I'd forgotten you could argue." He loops the button around her neck himself. "It's not just London, it's the whole world." He takes her face in his hands, making her look at him. "But there's another world, just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe. As long as The Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?

The Doctor turns from the window with his 3D specs on and a big grin gleefully "Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood!" He dashes to a computer. "Slam it down and close off both universes."

Computer "Reboot systems."

Rose then said "But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen-?"

The Doctor stands and said "They're part of the problem. And THAT makes them part of the solution. Oh yes!" Rose laughs nervously.

The Doctor seems to have acquired a new lease of life "Well?! Isn't anyone gonna ask? What is it with the glasses?"

Rose grinning "What is it with the glasses?"

The Doctor then said " I can SEE! That's what! 'Cos we've got two separate worlds, but in-between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here! And you lot - one world to another, via the Void! Oh, I like that. Via the Void! Look! He presses the glasses onto Rose's face. "I've been through it. Do you see?" He dodges about so Rose can see, with the aid of the glasses, that he is surrounded by floating green and red particles. She reaches out to try and touch them.

Computer "Reboot in three minutes."

The Doctor said "Void stuff."

Rose said "Like um... background radiation!"

The Doctor then said "That's it. Look at the others."

Rose turns to look at Jake, Ben, Mickey, Jackie and Pete. Jackie is the only one not surrounded by the 'Void Stuff'. When she looks at Ben she sees not just green and red particles but and out line of his body with blue particles.

"Ben's different. The only one who hasn't been through the Void - your mother. First time she's looked normal in her life." Rose giggles.

Rose then said "Theron's different to. He has blue particles. How come?"

The Doctor then said "He's way of getting here was different. He's invention didn't break barriers it temporally created a bubble that let him cross the void and into to dimension."

Jackie then said "Oi!"

The Doctor dashes into the clear white area, Ben and Rose following "The Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen - all of them. I just open the Void - end of verse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

Rose and Ben then said just as enthusiastically "PULLING them all in."

The Doctor responded "Pulling them all in!"

Mickey then said "Sorry... what's- what's the Void?"

The Doctor then said "The dead space. Some people call it 'Hell'."

Mickey looping the button around his neck "So... you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell." to Jake "Man, I told you he was good."

Rose who's been looking around with the glasses "But it's... like you said, we've ALL got Void stuff. Me too, 'cos we went to that parallel world." She flexes her fingers, examining the particles floating around them. She pulls the glasses off. The Doctor stands before her. to the Doctor "We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

The Doctor said "I don't know what will happen with Theron. That's why you've gotta go."

Computer "Reboot in two minutes." Rose stares at him, uncomprehending.

The Doctor said "Back to Pete's world." points at Pete "Hey, we should call it that - 'Pete's World'." He turns back to Rose "I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side." Rose continues to stare at him.

Pete then said "And then you close it. For good?"

The Doctor then said "The breach itself is soaked in Void Stuff, in the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput."

Rose is just starting to realise what this means "But you two stay on THIS side...?."

Mickey then said " But you'll get pulled in." The Doctor holds Rose's gaze for a moment before he runs over to the magnaclamps. Rose stays put, looking like she's been slapped around the face.

The Doctor said "That's why... I got these. I'll just have to hold on tight - I've been doing it all my life."

Ben in his mind thinks of his lyoko form wings and said "I have these to keep me air born." Then he used his mind and got rid of them.

Rose then said "I'm supposed to go."

The Doctor then said "Yeah."

Rose then replied "To another world, and then it gets sealed off."

The Doctor responded "Yeah." It's obvious he doesn't want to talk about this. He goes to another of the computers.

Rose then said "Forever." Laughs at the absurdity of the idea "That's not gonna happen." A crash from outside shakes the building.

Pete said briskly "We haven't got time to argue, the plans works, we go in. You too. ALL of us."

Rose said angrily "No, I'm not leaving him!"

Jackie then said "I'm not going without her."

Pete then replied "Oh, my God. We're GOING."

Jackie then responded "I've had twenty years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her."

Rose turning her around "You've GOT to."

Jackie voice rising "Well, that's tough!"

Rose said "Mum..."

Computer "Reboot in one minute. "

Rose voice trembling with suppressed tears as she speaks in soft tones "I've had a life with you for nineteen years. But then I met The Doctor, and Theron. and... all the things I've seen The Doctor do for me. For you. For all of us. For the whole... stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum." Behind her, the Doctor is watching her with terrible sadness in his eyes as he silently takes a button on a chain out of his pocket. Ben forcing himself to look said at the thoughts of Rose leaving even though he knows she will be back. "But not anymore." backs away from Jackie, towards the Doctor "'Cos now he's got me. " The Doctor loops the chain around Rose's neck. "What're you-?" Pete quickly presses the button. They all disappear, leaving The Doctor and Ben alone The Doctor gazing at the place Rose was with a heavy heart.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Rose reappears "I think this is the on switch..." The Doctor starts.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor grabs Rose roughly by the shoulders, stooping slightly so he can look straight into her eyes as if trying to drum sense into her "Once the breach collapses, that's IT. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!"

Rose then replied calmly, although her voice trembles "I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you either of you." The Doctor stares at her for a moment, stunned. Then he releases his grip. "So what can I do to help?"

Computer "Systems rebooted. Open access." Rose stubbornly holds the Doctor's gaze. He finally gives in.

The Doctor pointing to a computer "Those co-ordinates over there, set them all at six." Rose does as she's told. He watches her walk to the computer. Sounding almost angry "And hurry up." Rose leans over the computer, taking her button from around her neck and glancing at the Doctor nervously.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Rose looking the computer "We've got Cybermen on the way up."

The Doctor running to look Ben not far behind him "How many floors down?"

Rose replied "Just one." The screen shows the Cybermen marching up the stairwell.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Cyberman "We will retreat through the breach. Regain the Home World." A Cyberman appears at the top of the stairs, pointing a gun at the others. When it speaks, Yvonne's voice is discernable through the Cyber-tones.

Cyberman/Yvonne "You will not pass."

Cyberman "What is the meaning of this?"

Cyberman/Yvonne "You will NOT pass." She pulls the trigger, destroying the other Cybermen with a bright ray of white light. "I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty for Queen and Country." She sheds a single black tear.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor taps in a command on the laptop. Computer "Levers operational." The Doctor grins.

Rose cheered by this "That's more like it, bit of a smile! The old team...!"

The Doctor picking up a magnaclamp and going to her

Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!, The three musketeers"

Rose then asked "Which one's Shiver?"

The Doctor replied "Oh, I'm Shake." He dumps the Magnaclamp on her. Next moment, they've both attached them to the wall next to the levers on opposite sides of the room. "Press the red button." Rose does so.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor speaking very fast "When it starts, just hold on tight. Theron get air born. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void Stuff. Are you ready? They get into their positions beside the levers. Ben concentrates and brings out his wings.

Rose staring out of the window "So are they." The Daleks appear at the window.

The Doctor then said "Let's do it!

The Doctor and Rose push the levers upwards and then hurriedly take hold of the magnaclamps. Ben jumps into the air.

Computer "Online." The area is filled with the white light once more, but this time, there's also the sound of a strong wind. The Daleks are sucked through the window, smashing through the glass as they are pulled into the white light and back to the Void. Rose and The Doctor hold on to the clamps tightly, struggling to hold on. Ben is forced into a never ending loop of his lyoko forms and his human form.

The Doctor shouting over the wind "The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose smiles across at The Doctor as they are billowed by the wind. Suddenly, their is a small explosion of sparks and the lever on Rose's side moves back into the 'off' position. The smiles fade from their faces.

Computer "Offline."

The Doctor "Turn it on! " The suction is starting to ease. Rose reaches for the lever whilst trying to maintain her grip on the clamp, but it is just slightly too far away. She strains to reach it, eventually falling onto it. The Doctor watches, full of dread. Rose whimpers as she struggles with the lever.

Rose then said "I've gotta get it upright!" Rose pushes the lever upwards, groaning with the effort. Finally, she manages to push the lever upright. The Doctor watches with his heart in his mouth.

Computer "Online and locked." The suction increases once more. But now, Rose has nothing to hold on to but the lever.

The Doctor shouting in desperation "Rose, hold on!" But the Void pulls at her, making it near impossible for her to keep her grip. She winces and cries out with the effort. Screaming now "HOLD ON!" Rose moans, her strength almost spent - the Doctor stares at her in absolute terror, horribly powerless, reaching out to her in vain. With one last cry, Rose's grip finally slips. She is pulled inexorably towards the Void, crying out. The Doctor screams her name as she is pulled away from him. Ben brought his hands to his temple to use his telekinesis to hold Rose but was too late. Pete appears the moment before she reaches the breach and she falls into his arms. Rose has time only to glance over her shoulder at The Doctor before she and Pete vanish. The Doctor stares at the place where they disappeared, breathing very heavily. The breach closes itself. The wind dies down, leaving the place silent.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor walks slowly up to the wall on his side. He lays one palm flat against it, and then rests his head there, empty. Ben flies down and gets rid of his wings.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor finally lets his hand slide down the wall.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor turns from the wall, expressionless. He walks away.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor Rose

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Ben "Rose..."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor "Rose... Rose... Rose."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor and Ben fades out of thin air. Rose turns to him. He's slightly translucent. Rose "Where are you?"

The Doctor his voice sounds distant "Inside the TARDIS."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor, Ben, are, in reality, standing by the TARDIS console facing straight ahead. "There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection, I'm in orbit around a super nova." Laughs softly "I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Rose shaking her head "You two look like ghosts."

The Doctor "Hold on..." He takes his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** He points the sonic screwdriver at the console and somehow this strengthens his projection.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** Rose said "Can I t-?"

The Doctor regretfully " We're still just an image. No touch."

Rose voice trembling "Can't you come through properly?"

The Doctor then said "The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

Rose only half joking "So?" The Doctor smiles and they watch each other for a few moments before The Doctor looks around at their surroundings. "Where are we? Where did the gap come out?"

Rose "We're in Norway."

The Doctor then said "Norway. Right."

Rose then replied "About fifty miles out of Bergen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'."

The Doctor said surprised "Dalek?"

Rose then replied "Dårl-IG. It's Norwegian for 'bad'." The Doctor continues to stare at her, brow furrowed. "This translates as 'Bad Wolf Bay'." They laugh at the irony of this, but sober almost immediately. Voice cracking "How long have we got?"

The Doctor said "About two minutes..."

Ben then said "Good bye Rose, I will leave you guys alone and gets away from the projection to Rose he dissapered.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW** The Doctor and Ben stand alone in the TARDIS, eyes filled with tears which are spilling down his cheeks, his mouth already open to form the words he never got to say. He swallows hard, closing his eyes with a heavy heart.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor rubs his hands over his eyes, wiping the tears away. He takes a deep breath and then turns his attention to the TARDIS console, pushing the buttons and levers as he walks slowly around it without any of his former enthusiasm. Suddenly, he looks up, eyes wide with shock. Ben turns to where The Doctor is looking Standing by the door, with her back to him, is a bride. The Doctor aghast "What?" The bride turns around to see him standing there. She yelps with surprise. The Doctor even more confused "What?!"

Bride disdainfully "Who are you?"

The Doctor then said looking around, dumbfounded "But—"

Bride then said "Where am I?"

The Doctor said "What?!"

Bride yells "What the hell is this place?"

The Doctor Screams "WHAT?!"

Ben then mutters to himself "This is weirder in person."

 **Read and review**

 **Author's Note: We have now reach the end of Journey to a New word 2: Season 2. Hope to see you in** Journey to a New word 2: Season 3.


End file.
